What Am I Going To Do Now?
by zigpal
Summary: Buffy reveals a family secret. How will it affect her relationship with the Scoobies? BtVS and CSI Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Lily  
Spoilers: Post BtVS S7 and end of CSI S3  
AN1: The muse just ran with this one. I hope you like it.  
AN2: Thanks C.

Dawn's question keeps playing through my head. 'What are we going to do now?' The sad part is that is has come down to 'What am I going to do now?' Everyone else has something going on. Faith and Tara along with Anya and Xander are heading to Cleveland with Giles to set up another Slayer Central. Angel gave us the Hyperion when we first hit LA, and now, Willow has it running like a finely oiled machine while Dawn and Kennedy are sticking around to be the Head Slayer and Watcher here. Which brings it all back to me and not knowing what to do.

If that wasn't enough, the object of my affection is available too. The first time I was truly aware that I loved my best friend was when she came back from England, but then again, I have always felt deeply for Willow. I think my ever possible imminent death kept me from pursuing her. Plus, we each seem to have someone in our lives. I know I should probably take that chance, but I now have a new fear, ruining our friendship.

That's why I am sitting out on the balcony of my room, and then I notice my cell vibrating. Oh yeah, Wil hacked into the Council systems and found out they were LOADED. Quentin is lucky that he was blown up, or I would have flown to England to kick his ass a new shade. Anyway, I pick up the phone and see a text from Wil. 'Buffy, Meet me in my office. Willow :) ' I have also learned to love Willow more for her use of emoticons.

There wasn't much bustling around here today since the girls that are leaving want to say their goodbyes to the ones that are staying. Now the three couples are probably in their respective rooms using the down time to re-connect. Hey, as long as Kennedy doesn't hurt Dawn, Faith and I won't have to kick the crap out of her. I mean you only live once right, well unless you're me. I opened Wil's office door, and she had an odd look on her face, but before I said anything, the door shut and locked, and then I felt Willow ward the room.

"Okay. If your text wasn't vague enough, now you magic us in your office. Should I be prepared to have my clothes ripped off because I have good underwear on," A girl can dream right. Besides, Willow and I have been heavily flirting with each other lately.

She didn't say anything right away as she came around her desk and led us over to the couch. Okay now I am starting to get flashbacks to when I first came to Sunnydale, but before I got a chance to inquire, she started, "I finally got started on Giles' idea of clearing everybody's Slayer-involved charges from their records, so after deleting yours from Hemery and Sunnydale, I noticed that you had an attachment to your personal file. It's an adoption record."

"I know. Well, I know I'm adopted. Other than that, I'm in the dark. Mom told me when she was sick. She also told me that my birth mother was seventeen when she had me, so I understood, but I also told Mom that she would always be my mother. Although now, I think I might want to meet her. I mean it's not like I'm like you guys and have stuff going on," Nice Buffy, make your best friend to feel unimportant.

Willow quickly wrapped me up in a hug, "Buffy, cut yourself a break. You have been fighting evil and stopping apocalypses for seven years, and now, you have a chance to walk away and live a relatively normal life without having to deal with all this, so feeling lost is understandable. Do you want me to see if I can get a name?" I just nodded in Willow's arms as I felt tears start to fall.

She kissed me on the temple before laying me down on the couch. I watched her go back around to her computer and start typing. I hope by the time I wise up, Willow will still be available. I just want to be settled before bringing her into the train wreck that is my love life. I saw that she was writing something down before typing a little more and then holding the piece of paper up, "Name?" getting a smiling nod, "Could you assemble the core Scoobies, they need to know."

* * *

Nicely done Catherine. Just to prove your suspicions, you blow a case against Sam Braun. The real kick in the head is that I did prove that he is my father. Spendid. Of all the family I could have found, it had to be him. I would have much rather found Elizabeth. Then again, nobody knows about her either. Well, that changes. After the year I have had, I am pushing in all my chips, so there will be no more surprises. The only thing good that happened this year is that Sara and I finally got together, and that was almost derailed by Eddie's death, but we worked through it just in time for me accidently blowing up the lab and injuring her and Greg, not to mention the cases that was lost. That's why I called for this team meeting before we all go home.

I walked down the hall like a dead man walking. I know that I'm going to have to do this again later with Mom, Nancy, Lindsay, and Jeremy. I just hope that I have Sara beside me when I do it. I walked into the room and shut the door before placing my hands on top of the table.

"First off, I want to apologize for blowing the Sam Braun case, and before you hear it anywhere else, yes, he is my father," closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, "And in the season of clearing the air, there is something else I need to tell you. She may never come here, but I have another daughter. I gave her up for adoption when I was seventeen," finally opening my eyes to gauge everyone's reactions, especially Sara's.

The silence following my admission was painful, but thankfully, Warrick stepped up and hugged me, "Hey, what is one more to our already interesting family. Still love ya, Cat," as he kissed the top of my head. Nick and Greg followed with similar sentiments, so now that just leaves Gil and Sara.

Gil was next, "Catherine, the Sam Braun situation has been dealt with, so it is a moot point. And I already knew about your daughter. When I was promoted to supervisor, I saw the attachment to your personal file. If you want, I could have some people I know look around," shaking my head no to his offer. Yes, I would like to see her, but on her terms, not mine, "Okay, then I'll see you both in a couple days," and then there was one.

I was worried until Sara walked up and kissed me on the lips, "I didn't think Gil was ever going to leave. I am not upset with you, and I can't say I wouldn't do the same in your position. Do you want me to call Nancy so she can pick up Lindsay early, so we can get the family portion of this out of the way," returning Sara's kiss before giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much, baby. You are going to be my rock through this, and I promise lots of thank yous," interlocking our fingers as we walked back up the hallway.

I listened to Sara's half of the conversation, and I was glad that it wasn't going to be a hassle. I'm figuring Lindsay is going to be thrilled at the thought of a big sister. Jeremy probably won't care one way or the other, but Nancy might be hurt that I never told her. Mom is probably going to blow a gasket, even though this happened over twenty years ago.

Sara volunteered, and I let her drive home considering the heavy thoughts going through my head. She has been so good to Lindsay and I both, and I find myself wondering what we did without her. I always thought my childhood was rough, but the night Sara told me about hers, I cried for that little girl, but at the same time, I was proud of the woman she had become, and I know like my life, hers with pop up from time to time, and I will be there for her when it does. As Sara parked the car in the driveway, she reached over and squeezed my hand. I gave her a smile as we headed up to the house.

Lindsay slammed into both of our legs as I closed the door. Sara picked her up as we headed towards the kitchen. Nancy must have called since the extra place settings were out. Sara pointed me towards the stairs, and I knew right away what she was doing, so I gave Linds a kiss before heading up to take a cleansing shower. Boy, Sara was chocking up the points, and I am so looking forward to cashing them in.

After my quick but relaxing shower, I got dresses and headed straight to the kitchen where I found everyone already seated. Sara reached out and took my hand as I took a deep breath, "There is something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Willow left, I grabbed her arm, "Have Dawn come in here. She deserves to know before I tell everyone else," Wil gave me a smile along with a nod.

Whether she knows it or not, Willow has been my rock, and she has been ever since I met her, even with some of our past. I don't know how to handle telling Dawn. These past few years have positively sucked for her. First, she finds out her origin, loses her mom, loses me, and finally loses the only place she knew as home, but Kennedy has surprisingly made her happier than I've seen her in awhile, and as much as I wanted her away from the supernatural, she is one hell of a Watcher.

I watched as the door opened, and Dawn must have caught something in my eyes or face because she was quickly kneeling in front of me, "Buffy, is everything okay? Did something happen?" firing off questions in Willow-like speed as she noticed the note in my hand, "What is that, Buffy?" Well, here goes nothing.

I opened the slightly crumpled paper and handed it to Dawn, "This woman is my birth mother. She gave me up for adoption when she was seventeen. Wil came to me when she found the attachment while she was going through my file. She wanted me to know, but I told her that Mom and I talked about when she first got sick," I decided to leave it there, so I didn't start asking her inane questions.

She didn't say anything right away, and I thought she was going to have a meltdown like the one she had on my birthday after she found out she was the Key, "Buffy, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. We're the Summers sisters, and who knows maybe when you meet her, you can figure out what to do next," I was stroking her cheek as she finished talking and smiled through my tears before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"When did you get so smart?" just asking the question not really expecting an answer.

"I had the three smartest people in the world raising me, plus Giles," Dawn's addition got chuckles out of the three of us. We may never say it, but I believe Giles has had a hand in helping every single one of us at one time or another.

I held out my hand to Willow and wrapped my arm around Dawn as we headed out of Wil's office. The group was paired off except Giles, who was to the left of the group on the circular couch. Dawn kissed my cheek before taking a seat on Kennedy's lap and already trying to annoy Faith. I think Dawn has given a little of Faith's childhood back. I felt Willow give my hand a squeeze as I met the eyes of every single person.

"There is something you guys don't know about me," as I went on to explain all I knew about being adopted. Dawn's smile helped immensely as the others didn't seemed phased by the news, especially Giles. Of course, The Council.

"Buff, it doesn't matter who your mom is or was. Joyce was a mom to almost everyone here, and I know she would just want you to be happy," Thank you Xander, I needed to cry some more, but Giles stepped forward and gave me his hankerchief.

"Is she hot?" Faith asked breaking the silence, and it also garnered everyone's attention as I put my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, "What? Mrs. S. was hot. Come on, who here hasn't fantasized about Joyce?" I knew about Faith and Xander, but seeing Tara and Willow's hand were a little surprising, "And we all know G-man wants to give her some band candy," and that is when I fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Only Faith can turn what I thought was going to be a serious talk into a laugh riot, and it was made better by Giles' chorus of 'bloody hells'.

I don't know when it got quiet, but the first thing I realize is that Faith is offering to help me up. She didn't say anything as she took us outside and into the the garden before sitting across from me on the benches, "B, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I want you to know that it may have taken me awhile to figure it out you gave me what I have been searching for all my life, a family," as I reached out to take Faith's hands in mine.

"Well, you always were a little slow," curling my lips into a huge smile. I owed her from earlier.

She returned the smile before holding up her hand with her fingers out. It started with five, went to four, and then her dimples came out at three as I took off back into the hotel.

* * *

The silence after my admission was a little painful, but I knew Sara was okay, so it would be easier to take no matter what else happens. I continued taking small bites of my breakfast while also glancing up to see if anyone was going to say anything, and like I figured, Jeremy wasn't bothered with it while Lindsay looked like she was trying to figure something out. Nancy looked shocked, and Mom looked like she already knew.

"Hey Sara, can you make sure the kids have all their stuff ready?" Nancy asked, and when Sara looked over at me, I nodded. I needed to get this over with, so I helped Nancy pick up the dishes while Mom stayed seated at the table.

Nancy put her arm around me after we finished loading the dishwasher, "Cath, I know we have had our differences about things, but whatever you need, I'll be here for you," smiling as I pulled Nancy into a tight hug.

"From what I have seen, you are going to need all the help you can get, Catherine," Mom's statement turned both Nancy and I around.

"How do you know about Elizabeth, mother?" I had an inkling, but I wanted her to say it as I noticed Sara standing in the doorway, "Sara, can you take the kids to school? I'll fill you in later," giving her a wink as she nodded knowing Nancy had my back.

"How do you think, Catherine?" Sam, "And here I thought you were a little hellion, but your darling Elizabeth makes you look like a nun. Her troubles started about the..."

"Stop, mother! I don't care what Sam Braun dug up on my daughter. I love her just as I love Lindsay, and if she does come to find me, I suggest you make yourself scarce because I will not have you talking bad about her," Unbelievable. Even after all these years, Mom is still hung up on Sam. Well, they can have each other. Nancy gave my shoulder a squeeze before kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on Mom, I'll drop you off on the way to work," with that tone, it sounds like Nancy is going to give Mom an earful too. Well good, maybe that will get Mom to think about her attitude.

I wiped down the table before heading upstairs to our bedroom. I was physically drained by the time I crawled into bed, and I wanted to wait up for Sara, but my body was teetering on shutdown, so I curled up close to Sara's pillow before letting myself go into slumber. I must not have been to deep because I felt Sara take me into her arms and kiss my lightly.

My senses woke me up to the smell of maple syrup. I opened my eyes to find Sara and Lindsay on the bed with a tray of pancakes. Score another one for Sara, "Mmm, something smells good."

"Sara and I made you pancakes and bacon, Mommy," Lindsay said beaming with her cute smile, and I also knew that it was mostly Sara's doing while Lindsay probably set up the tray.

I finished off my food before patting my lap. Lindsay climbed on and put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her, "Sweetie, I want you to know that no matter what I am always going to love you, okay?"

"I know, Mom. Sara talked to me, too. How much older is she to me?" I smiled at the question. That's what she was trying to figure out at breakfast.

"She is twenty-two, so twelve years older," kissing Lindsay's forehead, "You're really excited about having a big sister, aren't you?" she didn't answer me, so I looked down at her, and she had a huge smile on her face, "Did you get all your homework done?" getting a nod while I decided not to dwell on what may never happen.

"Baby, I kind of promised Lindsay I would chase her around the park. Would you like to come and watch us?" Sara asked grinning like Lindsay was.

"Sounds like fun, you goofballs. Let me get dressed, and I'm all yours," as Linds kissed me on the cheek before bouncing off the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I could have kept Faith chasing me around all day, but I took a corner too tight and lost my footing, and of course, Faith had me pinned to the floor before I got the chance to get up.

"Well B, you have two choices. One, you apologize, and we head out and eat dinner with the Scoobs, or two, you face the wrath of me tickling you until you say you are sorry, and if you wet yourself, you wet yourself. So what's it going to be?" smiling at Faith's question and threats, and in the season of fun, I stuck my tongue out at her which of course led to her bringing her fingers down on my stomach and ribs.

Being Slayers, we both could holdout for awhile, but my breathing was starting to become labored from the laughing, "S-s-s-sorry, Faith. I'm sorry" I was finally able to get it totally out when Faith eased off the tickling before helping me up, "Will you carry me downstairs, so I can catch my breath?" giving her my puppy dog face hoping it still works on her since it doesn't on Giles, Tara, Willow, Dawn.

"Hop in B, I want to see the all-you-can-eat place handle you, me, and Brat, and we'll the G-man and the Scoobs go first, so they actually get fed," leaping onto Faith's back as we headed down to the lobby, and when we got there, we had seven faces glaring at us.

"What?" playing a little dumb while Faith snickered.

"You have been running around the hotel for the past half hour," just like Dawn to complain about not getting fed.

"Chill out D, big sis and I were working up an appetite, and now that we have one, let's go," Faith explained before carrying me outside to one of our new hybrid SUVs. Unlike the old Council, Giles is actually taking care of his Slayers. Well that and Faith and I threatened to start calling him Quentin if he didn't, and that solved the problem.

I ended up looking around the table while I ate. I have a nice family here, but I needed to find out if seeing Catherine can help me stop feeling so lost, and maybe figure out what I'm supposed to do now that I no longer HAVE to slay. The normal life thing has a nice shine to it, and I knew Dawn was going to be okay because she has Kennedy to protect her, and Wil and the AI team are around, not to mention that Faith, Giles, and Tara were only a phone call away. Poor Xander really isn't an option because even in marriage Anya is still obsessed with orgasms.

"Penny for your thoughts," I heard Willow say drawing me back to the table as I gave her a sweet smile.

"I think I need to at least meet her, Wil. I'm not saying that it is going to change anything, but I want to see if something clicks after talking to her, and not to bring up a sore subject, but I feel like you did after coming back from England," reaching over to stroke Willow's hand.

"But in your case, you don't have to come back and be a Slayer. You can be a Watcher or something else entirely. I love you, Buffy. It doesn't matter what you are, just as long as you are happy," she said tearing up as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too, Willow," and this time I meant it as more than a friend, but I wanted some foundation before making the grand gesture.

Wil and I held hands throughout the rest of dinner and on the drive home before ending up in her room. I didn't know the next time we were going to be spending this much time together, so I was going to make the most of the time we had left. Besides, it has been forever since we had a sleepover and shared a bed. Although this time, I think we're both going to be thinking naughtier thoughts about each other.

Willow let go of my hand before walking over to her dresser. She picked something up and hid it as she walked back over to me, "Buffy, I want you to have this while you are away, so you know I'm always know I'm here for you," my eyes got watery as she handed me her stuffed yellow crayon.

I held up my finger telling her to wait as I ran to my room to pick up what I wanted to give her. I came back in and handed her my keepsake, Mr. Gordo, "He is going to need someone to look after him while I'm gone, and who better than you," and then Willow surprised me with a passion filled kiss.

* * *

Sara drove us to the park, and some of Lindsay's friends were there, so Sara got a reprieve from playing as we sat on a bench watching the girls play. It started making me wondering what kind of childhood Elizabeth had. I remember Joyce like it was yesterday, and the look of love in her eyes as she held Elizabeth told me that she was the perfect choice. And later when I held Lindsay, I knew things happen for a reason.

"Think we can talk one of her friends into having a sleepover, so we can have sex," Sara said whispering in my ear which got me to smile, "Let it go, baby. Sam, Elizabeth, all of it. We have the next two nights off, and I am going to get you to relax one way or another," now that caused a low moan to escape my throat.

"You really think we can get one of them to have a sleepover," lightly giggling as I laid my head on Sara's shoulder, "It doesn't matter what we do, love. You make me feel safe, loved, relaxed, and protected whenever you are around," lifting her hand up to kiss it while enjoying the sight of a game of tag.

Before we left, Sara led me over to the swings where she pushed me until we headed over to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner. The girls talked us into it. I think I'm letting Lindsay do more over my guilt over thinking about Elizabeth, but as long as she is happy, I'll let Lindsay do almost anything.

After only eating only a few pieces, Sara kissed my cheek before disappearing into the gameroom. Corrine's mom, Patty, looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders, "Sara is full of surprises. I stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago," that got the table laughing as the trio of girls headed into the gameroom too, so the rest of us divvied up the pizza before following them.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I found Sara playing Skee-ball, and I also knew I was going to end up with some jewelry. It may only be a plastic ring, candy necklace and bracelets, but I don't care because it is coming from Sara's heart, and not surprising since they hero worship her, Corrine and Cameron joined Sara in Skee-ball while Lindsay headed straight for 'Whack-A-Mole'. My daughter wields a mean mallet.

As expected, I got a blue spider ring, a candy heart necklace and two bracelets, and I rewarded Sara with a kiss. Then I noticed that Lindsay was carrying a stuffed pig wearing a dress, but before I got a chance to ask her about Barbara, Cameron's mom, wanted to know if she could take Lindsay shopping tomorrow, and I remembered Sara's offer, so I said yes.

I waited until we were in the car before turning around, "So Linds, what's with the pig in a dress?" smiling as she had her sitting in her lap.

Her smile was beaming as she handed me the stuffed animal, "I know you told me that Elizabeth may never come to visit, but in case she does, I want to be able to give her a present," Now how can I argue with that.

"That's sweet, baby girl, but you still have one problem," handing her back the pig while she looked like she wanted help, "She needs a name, Linds."

She giggled at me before putting the pig back in her lap, "Oh, I know that, Mommy. Her name is Miss Piggybottom."

"That is a very good name, sweetie. I'm sure Elizabeth is going to love her," I decided then to accept Lindsay positive attitude about Elizabeth coming.

Lindsay headed to her room while Sara and I went into the family room after coming home to relax in front of the TV. Knowing Sara, we would end up watching something on the History Channel or the Discovery Channel. For me, it's about the cuddling, not the programming. Sara makes unwinding so much easier now, and for that, I am eternally grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow's kiss had me floating all night long, and we spent the rest of it after dinner reaquainting ourselves with each other. The Cleveland crew was leaving in the morning, so I would have Willow start setting up my departure, but we could deal with that in tomorrow. Right now, I was enjoying watching her sleep. She is still as cute as ever, so I kissed her forehead before joining her in slumber.

When I woke up, I stretched out to find the bed empty. Willow's side was still warm, so she hasn't been gone long. I sat up in bed and saw the pen and paper on the table. I picked them up and wrote down the jobs that I have had since I had become a Slayer; waitress, helping mom at the gallery, fast food and school counselor. As much as I liked helping those kids, it wasn't something I could see myself making a career out of.

I saw the door knob starting to turn, so I slid down in the bed and pretended to be asleep, "Please Buffy, there are things you are good at, but fake sleeping isn't one of them. The Cleveland squad is gone. I explained to them that this isn't goodbye, so I made them beat it. Plus, I told them you would call them soon. Now sit up and eat," Damn, it's a little early for Resolve-face, but I got one anyway, so I did as I was told and sat up before Willow placed the platter of food in front of me, and then I saw the plane ticket.

"What's this?" holding it up.

"Your ticket to Las Vegas. Giles bought it, and you leave this afternoon. I'm not real fond of you leaving, but I do know that if you don't do it now, you may never do it. Besides, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm always just a phone call away," Damn Willow and her logic, so I sucked up all my maturity and stuck my tongue out at her.

"There you go again, taking care of me, Wil," digging into my eggs first before starting on my pancakes, "and since you insist on doing that, I'm putting Dawn in charge to make sure you don't become a hermit. I want you hot and sexy when I introduce you," grabbing the front of her shirt and returning her passionate kiss from last night.

That left Willow wearing a goofy smile while I finished wolfing down the rest of my breakfast. Then, I pulled Willow into my arms and held her tightly. I knew I had some packing to do, but I wanted to spend some more time with her. England was hard, but back then, I thought it was just one-sided, and I know we aren't that far away, but it doesn't stop the ache making all the Angel brooding a cake walk.

"We should really get you a bag or two packed, and if your good, we'll take Dawn and Kennedy out to lunch with us before taking you to the airport," My head was saying yes to what she was saying, but my heart was yelling no.

"No, we can pack me a bag and order lunch for the four of us, but the three of you aren't taking me to the airport. I'm not meeting Catherine all puffy-eyed from tearful non goodbyes," I got a quiet 'deal' as we climbed out of bed and headed for my room.

Well, the packing and lunch went quickly, so when my taxi arrived, I grabbed my bag and Dawn's hand and headed outside. I put my bag in the backseat before facing my younger sister, "I want you to keep an eye on her, Dawnie. I don't want her to be all about keeping this place running smoothly. If you have to, sick Fred on her," feeling the tears coming as I gave Dawn a tight hug before quickly getting into the cab.

The taxi and plane rides were pretty much a blur, so after grabbing my carry-on, I worked my way through the throngs of commuters heading for the car rental place, but then I saw a guy holding a sign saying 'Summers'. Okay, somebody is getting their ass kicked. I have a license now, and people aren't that afraid to ride with me.

The guy handed me a letter as we headed out to the car. It was a faxed letter from Willow telling me that she loved me, and she didn't think Catherine should see me the first time after being in a car accident. I knew she was kidding. Plus, I kind of liked the idea of being driven around. I don't how long I spent tracing Wil's name with my finger, but when the car stopped, it did so in front of a normal suburban home, so I walked up to the door and knocked quickly before losing my nerve. The door opened after a couple seconds with a disheveled blonde stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Catherine Willows."

The doorbell woke me up, and I looked over at the clock and realized that Sara and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Then, I saw it was a little after nine. I quickly removed myself from Sara's grasp before the doorbell woke her up. Sara is sweet, yes, but if she is woken up before her body wants to be up, she is cranky. I was just hoping Barbara wasn't at the door, but when I opened it, I found a guy holding a clipboard and a packet.

"Sign this," shoving the clipboard at me, so I quickly signed to get him out of my hair.

I put the packet under my arm and headed into the kitchen to start some coffee. Thanks to Greg, I can't drink regular coffee anymore, so I started brewing the Sumatran blend before opening the flap of the packet. I pulled out a thick file and then saw the name on the folder before shoving it back into the packet and tossing it onto the counter.

"That son of a bitch!"

"What did Sam do now?" I jumped at the sound of Sara's voice, but then she wrapped her arms around me, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, daddy dearest trying to protect me, but like I told Mom, I care what has happened in her life, but I don't want to read about in a file. I'm going to love her the same as I love Lindsay, and I hope to learn about the things in that file from her telling me. It's like you. I could have read about your past, but I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me yourself," kissing Sara tenderly until I felt arms around my legs.

"Good morning Mom and Sara. Is it okay if I just have cereal? I want to finish my book before Cam's mom gets here," Sara scooped Lindsay up while I grabbed the Fruity Pebbles, a bowl and spoon while Sara got the milk from the fridge.

Breakfast went quickly and quietly, and after Sara and I took care of the dishes, we went to work on the housework. I started with the laundry while Sara started cleaning. The sweeper could wait until after Lindsay leaves. Sara and I like to get the chores out of the way early, so we can spend the rest of our time off together. Plus, we try to hold off getting amorous with Linds around since we usually get interupted.

I was working on my third load when the doorbell rang again, but before I got a chance to answer it, I got a run-by kiss from Lindsay, and Barbara and I exchanged waves before she closed the door. The rest of the morning and first part of the afternoon went by swiftly. So once we were finished, we headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

I kept glancing over at the packet while Sara made us lunch, "Baby, I could call some contacts in Frisco to see if she is okay," I just shook my head at Sara's offer.

"No, I don't want to butt into her life. I don't even know if that is her life anymore. She could have straightened things around. Thank you for the offer though, my sweet," leaning across the bar for a kiss, "How about some 'dessert' after lunch?" I got a growl as she cut our sandwiches and handed me my salad.

After disposing of our lunch dishes, Sara picked me up by my butt and was deeply kneading my cheeks as we staggered into the living room kissing. I straddled Sara's legs as we plopped down onto the couch, and she made quick work of the buttons on my shirt before popping open the front clasp of my bra and starting to suck on one of my nipples, and just as she slid her hand between my legs, there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" I moaned as Sara starting laughing with my breast still in her mouth. I just leaned my head down to kiss her before redressing. I stumbled to the door and opened it to find a young blonde woman.

"Can I help you?" This is Vegas, of course.

"I'm looking for Catherine Willows," It couldn't be her, could it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Catherine Willows," the woman said as I noticed her frazzled look and then (damned Slayer senses), caught what I had interupted as I heard a 'Who is it, baby?' from behind Catherine. Nicely done Buffy, you busted up your birth mother's lovins.

"I'm Buffy Summers," What else do I say, "I'm your daughter," Now let's see if she remembers me.

"Oh...Elizabeth," she said lightly before wrapping me up in an ackward hug, but I wrapped my arms around her to return the gesture not knowing what else to do.

"Do you think we can bring this inside, ladies?" I heard the earlier voice ask, so I picked Catherine up and carried us inside which earned me a couple looks when I put Catherine back down.

"I work out," smiling as I placed my bag by the door while Catherine's girlfriend sat her down on the couch before coming back over to me.

"Hi Buffy, I'm Sara Sidle, Catherine's girlfriend. Would you like something to drink, maybe have a seat?" shaking her hand smiling.

"I could go for a mocha, but Vegas doesn't seem like a mocha town, so a coffee will be fine, thank you Sara," finally using those manners Mom and Giles taught me as I decided on the chair beside the couch while trying to figure out how to act.

"Here you go Buffy," Sara said smiling as she handed me my coffee, breaking up the silence that had engulfed the room, "So, is there a funny story behind using the nickname Buffy?" I have to admit, Sara is at least trying to knock us both out of our shared quietness.

I blew on my coffee before taking a sip. Wow, this is good stuff, "Not really, I had trouble spelling Elizabeth in kindergarten, so Mom showed me nicknames, and I took to Buffy right away. Although, she still used my full name when I got into trouble or picked on Dawn," laughing lightly at the remembering old times.

"Dawn?" Catherine asked as I put my coffee on a coaster.

"My younger sister. I would say little, but her rabbit-sized ears would hear me and call me to make me clarify my words," that earned laughs from both of them as I started to feel more comfortable, "I'm sorry for dropping in on you, but with recent events, I kind of wanted to meet you," I stopped there seeing is I don't know how to explain those events without announcing my former 'vocation'.

Catherine let out a wry chuckle, "There must be something in the air. Lately, things have been tough for me too, but Lindsay and Sara have kept me positive," I have to snicker when Sara poked Catherine during the first part of her diatribe.

"Lindsay?" asking the question to avoid any stop in the conversation.

"My daughter, she's ten," Catherine beamed answering my question. It was the same way Mom looked when she would talk about Dawn or I, and I had something hit me to lighten things up more.

"So, she would be my 'little' sister as being smaller than me," getting a couple smiling nods as I pumped my fist, "Yes!" with that exclamation, they fell over on the couch laughing.

Catherine sat up smiling, "I have a feeling she is going to like you too. Once I told her about you, she has been completely giddy, and not to ruin the whole surprise but, she got you a present," I put my hand over my mouth while trying to blink back tears.

"Well, I can't have that. Would either of you like to come with me to the mall to help me pick something out. I would drive myself, but my maybe-girlfriend thought it would be funny to hire me a car," putting my hand to stop any questions, "I have a license, but she thinks I drive like a spaz," that earned me more laughter as I joined in with them.

Catherine kissed Sara's cheek before looking back to me, "I get the spaz driving. Sara tends to whip around town...OW!" falling backwards laughing as Sara pinched Catherine, "Damn, that is going to leave a mark. Anyway, what is a maybe-girlfriend?" she asked still rubbing her side.

I took a large sip of coffee to figure out my explanantion, "Firstly, I would have done the same thing," giving Sara a wink, "Secondly, my maybe-girlfriend is my best friend of seven years, Willow. We have been through everything together, and considering my track record along with feeling directionless, I don't want to drag her into my crap until I get some things settled," It was little more than I wanted to say, but they had me feeling really comfortable, and thanks to Slayer hearing, I caught that they both were going to handle my splainy.

"Buffy, this is going to sound funny, but you and Willow sound alot like us. Granted, we have only known each other three years, but I never felt I belonged until Catherine helped me through a rough case, and since then, we have been joined at the hip," Sara smirked at her double entendre as I just shooked my head, but Wil has always been my rock.

"Thank you Sara, that's just what I needed, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a sexual visual of both my mothers," laughing at the thought since I still get things out of Giles for the scarring.

Catherine was smiling while also rubbing her head. Sara must do that alot, "And you want to talk about track record. Divorce followed by a long line of failed relationships. If I can give you any advice, it is to grab onto Willow with both hands and never let go," I loved the motherly advice, and I'm going to take it just as soon as I at least get the lay of the land before calling her, "And call off your driver, we'll take you to the mall, I have something in mind that you can get Linds."

I chugged my coffee before grabbing my bag to freshen up, and Catherine showed me to the downstairs bathroom. I change into a more airy top since it is quite a bit warmer here. I hadn't thought about where I was going to stay, but with the Council's resources, I can just get a room at a hotel. I came back out and put my bag by the door again just as Catherine and Sara came in from the kitchen.

"Buffy, I just want to put it out there, and you are under no obligation to accept it, but if you want, we have an extra room, and Willow is welcome if she comes," Catherine offered as I flashed back to mom making the same offer to Faith four years ago. I started to cry as I wrapped Catherine up in a tight hug and saying thank you. I almost said Mom, but it's a little soon for that.

We finally made it outside after dabbing our eyes, and my explanation about Mom doing the same for Faith. Once we were outside, I headed over to the car and told him to get a room in my name because I would probably need him later. I smiled as I walked up to Catherine's car. When I climbed in, it had the kid smell to it, mainly candy. And I found out the best part of the trip was watching the byplay between Catherine and Sara. They are definitely in love, and I hope Willow and I can be that happy someday.

Okay, Las Vegas malls are so much better than Sunnydale's was, and I think it might even be better than the one in LA, but we'll see once I get inside. I'm sure with this being Vegas, it is going to be more lavish. I walked inside gawking at everything like a tourist, and I think my chaperones thought it was funny since I heard them laughing behind me, so I turned around with my hands on my hips.

"What's so funny? I'm a California girl, so all this neon is new to me. Cut me some slack," narrowing my eyes and pointing at both of them, and then to make matters worse, they threw their hands up in surrender smirking, "No presents for you then."

And as if they planned it, "We're sorry. We'll be better, promise," giving dual sad faces along with puppy dog eyes, and I had to fight not to laugh.

"It's like I never left. You two have just replaced Dawn and Kennedy, it's just wrong. Now let's show me what I'm getting my little sister before I look for something to get you two, Heckle and Jeckle," I think my funny tirade made things worse because Sara held up her hand, "Yes?" might as well play along.

"Which is which? I wouldn't want to answer to Heckle if I'm Jeckle and vice versa," Sara barely got the question out between snickers.

"Smartass. If it means that much to you, you can be Heckle, and Catherine can be Jeckle. Now can we find Lindsay's present, please," getting two grinning head nods as we headed into the toy store.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what is it she is wanting?" asking the still grinning duo. Oh yeah, I am definitely getting their gag gifts after I pick something out for my little sister, of course.

"Well, Lindsay really wants a dog, but I'm not sure she'll take care of it, so Sara suggested getting her a Giga Pet," I started laughing at Catherine's gift option remembering how Dawn made an art of killing hers.

"Sorry, Dawn was a Giga Pet killer way back when, and I would love to get her one. The only question is, which one?" starting to look up and down the aisles trying to find them, and then I came upon their display and found the perfect one, "Got it," holding up the Giga Pig smiling while the two of them looked at each other, "What?"

"You'll see," Sara answered cryptically as I headed to the cashier to make my purchase. I stopped us once we got outside, "You two head to the food court because I have a surprise for you," smirking and winking at both of them.

"Don't leave us waiting too long," Catherine added before taking Sara's hand and heading into the direction of the food court while I headed for the mall map to make sure they had what I was looking for.

* * *

Sara and I got our usual garden salad before sitting down. I can't believe Elizabeth is actually here. Of course, she goes by Buffy, and I have to say that her name fits. She is so fun to be around, and her eyes light up when she talks about her family, especially Willow. The best part is she accepted our offer to stay in the guest room. Now I can't wait until Lindsay meets her, and something tells me it is going to be like nothing I have ever seen.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" focusing back on Sara and our salad.

"Just taking it all in, I think I'm still in shock that she is really here, and completely thrilled that it is the weekend because Lindsay is going to go nuts," smiling before taking the tomato that Sara was offering.

* * *

I pulled out my phone as I looked over the map. I speed dialed Tara and waited. After her hello, I rattled off all that had happened up until this point, and she dropped the phone laughing, not that I could blame her. I could always be best friends with anyone once I met them. Well I could after meeting Willow. Hemery Buffy only cared about Buffy. The Slayer made family my main priority.

"Sorry Buffy, it's just funny that you seem to bring the fun wherever you go, and I for one can't wait to meet them, especially your actual little sister. Anyway, Faith is coming, so unless you want to deal with more ribbing, you may want to call back later, and remember sweetie, we all love you," I mirrored Tara's sentiments before hanging up and heading towards the store that hopefully held my presents for the Dynamic Duo.

I had to look through quite a few racks, but I found both a Heckle and Jeckle shirt. Catherine and Sara were going to learn that I was not to be trifled with. I dropped the shirts on the counter, and the guy behind it of course checked me out. I just rolled my eyes since I have had my fill of men. There are a handful of them I trust, but I harbor no romantic feelings for any of them.

Once I left the store, I let the always hungry inner Beast lead me to the food court, and I picked up a couple slices of pizza before heading over to the table that the newer members of my family occupied. I handed Catherine the bag as I sat down and was bussy chewing when she showed Sara their gifts.

"Thank you, Buffy. We'll have to think about what to get you. Maybe I'll look up that girlfriend of yours and see what ideas she has," Sara said smiling. Oh boy, I am so going to need backup when dealing with these two. I wonder if Lindsay will be my partner in crime, so I decided to call her bluff and handed Sara my phone.

"Bring it on, Sara," smiling as I finished wolfing down my pizza.

Catherine just laughed as she picked up our garbage and headed for the can while Sara handed me back my phone. I may have won this time, but I'm sure once her and Willow do meet, I am thoroughly screwed. Catherine came back and offered Sara her hand, so I hopped up with my little bag and followed behind them. While we were walking, I realized that we hadn't really asked too much about each other and decided to wait for the ride home to get the ball rolling.

I also knew my first question was going to leave me exposed, but I really wanted to get to know these two, "I completely forgot to ask what it is you guys do. I'm sure it's not comedy 'cause I would have seen you by now," laughing loudly as Sara threw her head back laughing.

"We're crime scene investigators. We are supposed to have the next couple days off, but we both have learned to take that with a grain of salt. What about you, Buffy?" Catherine asked giving me a wink in the mirror.

"That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question. In the past three years, I have been a college student, fast food wench and a high school counselor. Not to mention, I raised my sister after my mom died, so when things slowed down, I found myself lost, and after my hometown became a sinkhole, Willow was checking to make sure our personal files were still intact when she saw that I was adopted. She thought I didn't know, but Mom and I talked about it when she got sick. It was actually Willow who thought a change of scenary might help clear my head, and so far, she is right. You two are great to be around, but I'm eagerly anticipating meeting my little sister," I wasn't surpised with the silence at the beginning considering what I just told them.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Buffy, and you can stay in Vegas as long as you want. I know Lindsay is just as excited. Plus, I want to hear all about my older daughter's life, and before you argue, I don't care what has happened because it has shaped the young woman that you have become," Catherine added along with a look I remember well. They must pass those out when you become a mother because Mom had the same one.

"Then you have yourself a babysitter if you get called in, and thank you guys for opening your hearts and home," reaching forward to touch both of their arms.

"Don't thank us yet, Buffy. You have a slew of uncles that have heard about you too, plus Catherine's sister and nephew, and when Greg hits on you, and he will hit on you, hit him back," Sara explained as I just sat back smiling while thinking about all the new people I'm going to meet.

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, and as we pulled up to the house, I noticed a new car car in the driveway. I caught Catherine telling Sara that it was Nancy's car, and Lindsay must have gotten home early. Sweet, I get an aunt and a little sister at the same time.

"I hope you have good reflexes, Buffy. Lindsay tends to run and leap, and I'm sure she is extra charged up after seeing the note we left," Catherine warned pulling in beside her sister as I hopped out and waited.

I handed Sara my bag as the front door opened and an older version of Catherine stood in the doorway while a blonde missle came running at me, and just like I was warned, she jumped into my arms. She had enough momentum that I slighlty spun around which brought out a fit of giggles.

"Are you my big sister?" the little cutie asked.

"Yes, I am, and I hear you have a present for me too. When Heckle and Jeckle told me that you got me one, I had them take me to the mall, so I could buy you something," getting her settled into my arms before heading for the three adults.

"You mean Mom and Sara?" she asked with a little head tilt as I turned and smiled at the duo.

"Have them show you their shirts, and then you can ask me again," sticking my tongue out at them as we headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The three adults headed into the house as Lindsay and I walked towards them, but when we made it inside, only my aunt was in the living room. I put Lindsay down, and she bolted for the stairs as I played with my bag from the toy store before walking over to introduce myself. I extended out my hand as I reached her.

"Hi, I'm Buffy Summers," smiling sweetly since I've been told I can come off menacing.

"Nancy Flynn, I'm your aunt and Catherine's big sister. It's nice to meet you. Not to put you on the spot so soon, but do you have any idea why her and Sara went upstairs so quickly?" I had to smile since I had an idea.

"Well, my guess is that they are putting on their name tags. Lindsay headed up to get my present, so we can exchange gifts," letting Nancy lead me over to the couch, so we could wait for the return of the trio.

"Buffy!" Lindsay yelled from upstairs as I looked over at Nancy, "can you come up here?"

"Go ahead Buffy, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk. Besides, I think Lindsay wants to monopolize you," she said smiling as I gave her a hug and thank you, " Oh Buffy, it's the first door on the left," I nodded thankfully at the new info. I really don't need to be walking in on anything, especially considering how we met.

Unlike my usual thundering up the stairs, I politely walked up while looking at the pictures along the way. Seeing Lindsay through her earlier years made me think of Mom's old photo albums, and like those pictures, there was the lone naked butt picture. It must be a rule or something. I mean even Willow has one, and I'm sure I'll have one of my kids. I wouldn't want to buck tradition.

I was about to open Lindsay's door when I felt I was being stared at. I looked over and saw Catherine and Sara's heads peeking out their bedroom door, "Hurry up with whatever you are doing. I think Nancy is about to start looking through drawers," giving them a wink as I opened the door and was transported into Dawn's room when she was ten.

"Nice room, Lindsay," giving her a big smile as I dangled while she did the same. I sat down on the bed and extended my arm, "Same time?" getting a smiling nod, I handed my bag to her just as she did the same. I opened mine and had to look twice to make sure until pulling it out. The pig was a spitting image of Mr. Gordo except for the bow and dress.

"Do you like her, Buffy?" I was still in awe, so I just nodded my head to her question, "Her name is Miss Piggybottom," that had me smiling brightly.

"It's perfect, sweetie. In fact, she has a boyfriend, but he is still in LA. Do you like your gift? Your mom and Sara told me that you want to get a dog, so to give you a trial run, I bought you a Giga Pet pig," still not believing what I had in my hands.

"She's your mom too, you know. Mom and Sara have always told me that your heart is big enough to everyone in your family," Oh boy, my ten-year old sister is about to make me cry, "Maybe you can help me raise my Giga Pet, that way we can get a dog together," Lindsay is definitely my sister.

"You are very smart for only being ten, and I've never had a dog myself, so I'll help you anyway I can," she leaped at me knocking me flat against the bed with a barrage of thank yous, "It's my pleasure, Linds. So, what would you like to do now?"

"Wanna go swimming before dinner?" she asked while sitting on my stomach while I thought about the last time I was actually swimming.

"Let's go ask? And do you have a puppy dog face like this," giving her the mine, the one that gets me almost anything.

"Mom hasn't fallen for mine in awhile, but maybe with your help, we will be allowed," I sensed some past with her explanation, but this was about fun right now.

* * *

Sara and I didn't want to show Buffy we were wearing our shirts, so we stayed inside the room until Buffy entered Lindsay's. Something tells me that nothing is going to be the same again, and I liked that idea. I knew I wasn't going to replace Joyce, but I did want to get to know the girl she raised, and maybe, just maybe become a second mother to her especially since from her own words, she is lost. Nancy was still on the couch as Sara and I came in and started laughing hysterically when she looked up at us.

"What?" since I had no idea what was so funny.

"Buffy said you were putting your name tags on," she explained still snickering as I just shook my head.

"So what are your first impressions, Nanc?" I knew what Sara and I thought, and Lindsay was over the moon.

"She seems like a sweet young woman, and I think we could all be in serios trouble as she bonds with the kids. I don't think she'll undermind our authority, but she seems to have a very playful side. Then again, maybe we all could use the shake up," Nancy answered as I completely agreed. Oh yeah, her and Lindsay are going to be a handful.

"Her and Greg together should be a treat. She is a very astute woman, and I hope she stays longer than she seems she might, and I think Lindsay will be a big deciding factor. So sis, where is Jeremy?" Maybe we could have a family dinner.

"He and some friends are camping, so I am a free woman to do whatever. Do you think we stand a chance against those two?" she asked the same question I have been wondering.

"Probably not, but I have a feeling that we are all going to have fun. Let's get some more coffee going to find out what they have planned for us," taking Sara's hand as we all headed into the kitchen. I had forgotten about the packet until Nancy picked it up. I just nodded and smiled as she opened the bottom cupboard and tossed it into the trash. I handed out coffees before joining them at the table.

* * *

Linds and I walked into the kitchen looking innocent as Catherine looked up, "Can we go swimming before dinner?" looking down at Lindsay before giving them all a double dose of sad face, and the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Oh good lord, we are in so much trouble, and yes, you may. Now put those away," Catherine said as Lindsay and I headed off to change, and when I heard them all laughing, I knew we were okay, so I grabbed my bag and brought out the black bikini I had been tanning in since Sunnydale went under.

I met Lindsay at the steps, and she handed me a towel. We walked into the kitchen to find the adults prepared. Catherine put the waterproof sunscreen on Lindsay while I took care of my front, and Sara did my back. Once we were greased up, Nancy opened the sliding glass door, but Lindsay stopped and turned around.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you. Miss Piggybottom has a boyfriend, but he is in Los Angeles," Lindsay announced as my face got a little warm.

"Then I guess you best get your big sister to call her girlfriend and have her bring him," Catherine returned as I found the ceiling interesting until I felt Lindsay tugging on my arm, so I looked down.

"Yes, sweetie?" not knowing what she was going to ask.

"What's her name?" she asked as I went back to breathing normally.

"Willow," and just her name brings a smile to while I watched Lindsay's smile get bigger.

"If you guys get married, you should take her name because if you don't, she is going to be Willow Willows," I started to wrap my head around what she said, and then, I started laughing at what she said.

AN: Thank you Wend Willow Willows is a classic.


	8. Chapter 8

I knelt down by Lindsay still smiling, "Actually sweetie, when I marry Willow, we'll probably take my name, but I'm going to be using both my mom's names. I'll be Buffy Flynn-Summers, so Willow is safe," kissing her cheek while looking up at Catherine, and she looked close to tears.

"That's much better. 'Cause I don't know Willow yet, but that Willow Willows would be a funny name to have," my little added as I nodded before standing up and turning around.

"So, are you three coming to supervise? A word of warning though, you risk getting wet if you sit poolside," smirking as Lindsay drug us outside before I got my answer.

Lindsay headed for the steps, but I ran to the closest edge and leaped into the air before tucking in tight and splashing into the pool with a cannonball. The water felt wonderful. Like the last seven years were being washed away, and this is a new beginning with the added family. I just threw my head back as I came out of the water to find Lindsay smiling at me again.

"Did you like that?" getting a nod before she swam over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, that was cool, Buffy. I still can't believe I have an actual big sister. Will you read me a story tonight before I go to bed?" she asked with an even sweeter smile on her face.

"I would love to Linds, but I have to warn you that I've never done it, and you know what, you have two big sisters. I have a sister Dawn, but she is in college right now, so she won't be able to visit for a while," I got a Dawnie-like squeak before she kissed my nose, so I returned the nose kiss.

I heard the sliding door open, so I looked up to the the threesome now clad in swimsuits, and they stalked towards the pool. I had a feeling I knew what they were planning, so I whispered to Lindsay to hold her breath when I told her to. I kept an eye on their body language, and as they leaped, I told Linds 'now' as we ducked under the water, and to add insult to injury, I waved at them as we were all coming up. I placed Lindsay on my shoulders after breaking the surface.

"Nice try ladies, got anything else for us?" smiling as Lindsay added a 'Yeah' for added effect.

"Not right now, girls, but we reserve the right to try again later," nodding to Catherine's 'threat', "How about we play some family volleyball, and you can pick the teams," she suggested as I thought about it.

"Sara, Lindsay and I against you two," earning a kiss on the top of my head from my sister.

The game ended in deadlocked tie, and I barely used my Slayer abilities for assistance. They all moved well in the water, especially Catherine, so maybe some of my abilities were all natural. Lindsay of course was a riot throughout the match, granted it was because I would lift her out of the water when they hit the ball high, but she really enjoyed herself.

"Okay Buffy, since it is your first night here, you get to choose dinner," Catherine said breaking the silence as we all rested against the sides.

Lindsay leaned into my ear and whispered, "Pizza," I looked up at the smirking threesome, so this must not be Lindsay's first time of swaying the vote, so I decided to sell it the best I could.

"I'm in the mood for pizza, and I need to see how Vegas pizza matches up to California pizza," giving it a more personal touch to make it my idea too.

"Don't worry Buffy, she did the same thing to me," Sara explained as we all started laugh while getting out and drying off.

"You both can rinse off first while we call it in. You don't have any problems with toppings do you Buffy?" Catherine asked while I wiped down my legs.

"No, I lived through Dawn's marshmallow banana quesadillas, so I have an iron stomach," earning a trio of groans from the adults.

"Mmm, that sounds good," Lindsay said as I started laughing. It must be a sugar thing since her and Dawn are the only ones to seem to like it.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my room when we came back in. Lindsay thundered up the stairs while I decided to go with pajamas after cleaning off the pool water since I had no place to be but Lindsay's room for story time. After changing, I put the few clothes I packed away and placed Willow's crayon up by the pillows. I walked back into the living room to find Lindsay wearing a cute floral pair of pjs.

"It looks like we are already thinking alike, Buffy, and I like your pajamas," smiling at the little blonde as I sat down beside her before she climbed into my lap.

"Thank you Linds, these are my yummy sushi pajamas, and I like yours too," picking up the remote and stopping at the Cartoon Network since there was a classic Scooby Doo on.

Lindsay laid her head on my chest as we started to watch, and I was so comfortable that I missed the doorbell until Sara crossed in front of the screen, and then I heard Catherine and Nancy arguing about sleeping arrangements. I helped Lindsay up as we headed into the kitchen. Of course she wanted to ride Air Buffy, and I obliged.

"Nancy, you can take my room. I'll bunk with Lindsay. I'm already going to be up there reading her a bedtime story. Besides, I need to find out if clingyness comes from this side of the family. None of my friends will share a bed with me. They say it's like sleeping with an octopus," I noticed that neither Catherine or Nancy would meet my eyes, and then Sara came in, "Sara?"

"I find it to be a cute trait," putting her hand up to stop any retort I was about to say, "Except those mornings that my bladder wakes me up, and I'm sure Willow feels the same, Buffy. We love everything about our girls."

"Sounds like Lindsay and I both could be in trouble. If we're not up by breakfast, bring up the butter. You may have to grease us up to get us apart," that had the kitchen laughing while I sat Lindsay in her chair.

Dinner was entertaining. I sat back and ate while the other four talked about what had been going on lately. These uncles of mine sound like fun, and the lab definitely sounds like an interesting place to tour. Although, I might wait until I invite Wil since she loves everything science. Plus, she can Resolve-face Greg to deter him from hitting on me.

"Um...this is going to sound like an odd question, considering this is Las Vegas, but do you know if there are any ice rinks around. I haven't skated since I was sixteen, but I always found it relaxing. Besides, I need something to do while my partner in crime is in school," seeing the smile on Lindsay's face makes me feel good.

"I know of a few. A couple are for sports teams, but there is one that can be rented out, and I know the guy, so maybe I could get you a deal," Nancy answered as Sara, Catherine and I narrowed our eyes down the table.

I beat Catherine to the punch, "So, is this the kind of guy that gets threats of shovel beatings," Now I had three sets of eyes on me, "What? That's how Willow always threatened my perspective boyfriends."

Sara snorted, "It seems your Willow is very protective, and a shovel does sound good for some of Catherine's exes," That got a 'here here' from Nancy as I decided to call Willow in the morning. I can go one more day before exploring Vegas with her.

"May Buffy and I be excused? I want to show her the rest of my room," Lindsay asked wiping her mouth and fingers.

"Sure sweetie. Buffy, her bedtime is ten, but since you're here, she can stay up until eleven," Catherine said as Lindsay grabbed my hand as we headed upstairs


	9. Chapter 9

I don't remember what time Lindsay and I fell asleep, but I woke up in the same position. Lindsay was sleeping on top of me, and I couldn't be any more comfortable. I may have only arrived yesterday, but this is already feeling like home. In my heart, I want to call Catherinie, Mom, but my head is telling me that I would be disrespecting the mother who raised me. It sounds like a definite Dawn talk, but I wanted Willow here first. I turned my head towards the door when I heard the knob turning.

Catherine popped her head in and smiled when she saw us, and then, she held up my phone before mouthing 'Willow'. Her name brought a bigger smile to my face as I waved her in. She offered to move Lindsay, but I shook my head as I took the phone.

"Hey Wil, whatever Catherine told you, she is lying. I have been nothing but an angel since I got here," I saw Lindsay's eyes open, and she lifted up to kiss my cheek, and since was now up, I put my phone on speaker.

"Oh please Buffy. In seven years I have known you, you have never been completely innocent, and besides, she didn't say anything. Tara did, so spill already," I can almost see the Resolve-face through the phone as she called me on my lie, and I think Lindsay figured out who we were talking to because she picked up my phone.

"If this is Willow, I am Lindsay Willows, Buffy's little sister. You have to come here, so Miss Piggybottom can meet her boyfriend, and so you and Buffy can kiss like Mom and Sara," I grabbed a pillow to cover my face with as I started laughing over Lindsay's candor.

"Who is Miss Piggybottom?" I heard Willow ask.

"She is the pig I won at Chuck E. Cheese to give to Buffy after Mom told us about her, and then, Buffy told me you have her boyfriend. Buffy also told me that if you two get married, you won't be Willow Willows, you will be Willow Flynn-Summers. Buffy said she wanted to have both her moms' names," I shook my head under the pillow at the way Lindsay could talk to someone she never met.

"Buffy?" I heard the nervousness in the question, so I tossed the pillow to the floor before taking my phone back. I kissed Lindsay's forehead as Catherine took her smiling face out.

"Everything Lindsay just told you is true. I want you here with me. I need my anchor to steady me while I find my direction, and yes, I do see Willow Flynn-Summers in my future. Nothing else is clear, but that is," and to make sure she didn't get too sappy, "And I'll send Scott for you, I wouldn't want you to get lost," That earned me a chuckle from her.

"Where are we staying?" Now, I could see her Willowsmile as she asked her question.

"Catherine and Sara's, they have a guest room, and they offered. They are CSIs, and Nancy, Catherine's sister knows a guy who has a rink, so bring my skates. I need to impress my new girlfriend," pinning the phone against my shoulder while I made the bed.

"Buffy Anne Summers, you have never had to impress me. You've had me ever since that day outside Sunnydale High. The only thing that has grown since then is my love for you," Now she had me close to tears, "I'm going to let you go before we both end up crying. I have some things to do, and I'll let you know when I'm coming in. I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Willow, but before you go, is Dawn around?" pulling the phone away quickly as Willow yelled for her. We said our final goodbyes as Dawn came in and asked who it was.

"So Buffy, how is Vegas? What's Catherine like?" rolling my eyes at the Dawn barrage.

"Vegas is hot, and Catherine is nice, so is Sara, Nancy and Lindsay, but there is something I need to ask you about Catherine," flopping back onto the bed not knowing how this is going to turn out.

* * *

I couldn't believe what Lindsay had told Willow. Sure, Buffy said all that, but I don't know if she wanted Willow to know all of it. I'll just apologize when Buffy comes down, and I know exactly what Linds is going to do once she gets downstairs. She is going to give Sara and Nancy the word for word talk she had with Willow, and that Buffy thought it was funny.

Sara looked up as we came into the kitchen, "Are we hiding the shovels?" Okay, everyone is taking their crazy vitamins today, and before I was able to get ahold of the situation, Lindsay jumped onto a stool and did exactly what I thought she would. Nancy covered her mouth the whole time while Sara was looking between Lindsay, me and the food.

"Cath, what did Buffy do?" Nancy asked as Lindsay took a drink of her juice.

"She thought it was hilarious, and only when Willow sounded freaked did Buffy react, but Lindsay, what made you do that?" There had to be a reason behind it.

"You and Sara. Ever since she came to Vegas, you and her danced around each other. We all saw it, and I don't want Buffy to miss out on being with the person she loves. If you think I should, I will apologize to her when she comes down," I was in shock at what Lindsay just said, and I looked at Nancy, and she nodded. Did Sara and I miss out on two years of this?

"Let it go, babe. We are together now. Besides, we have another houseguest to prepare for, and if she is anything like Buffy, we're in trouble," Sara said snickering as she started piling up the food.

I gave Dawn a detailed overview of yesterday, and everything that I had felt along with Lindsay stuff, "Dawn, I don't want to disrespect Mom by calling Catherine, Mom. It's just that she brings back all the feelings that I felt with Mom, and I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"Buffy, there is no right or wrong here, and you need to realize that they are both your Mom. Catherine gave birth to you, and Mom raised you. If anybody knows about having more than one mom, it's me. I had Mom, you and then Willow and Tara," Now I really felt the tears coming, and Dawn must have sensed it too, ""Plus, there is Kennedy, my hot mama."

"GROSS!!" yelling into the phone while also hearing her and Willow both laughing, so I decided to retaliate, "You tell Kennedy that she and I are having a talk when you come to visit on Thanksgiving. The Breakfast Beast smells Sara's food, so I'll talk to you later, middle sister," giving her quick raspberries before closing my phone and hurrying down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to find myself the center of attention.

"What is gross?" Lindsay's question makes me smile as I realized that I was a little loud.

"Something Dawn said," giving Lindsay a kiss on the head, "Catherine, can I talk to you outside?" getting a nod as she followed me out to the pool. I gave her a shy smile while I collected my thoughts, "You have been so welcoming, warm and loving to me since I've been here, and after talking to Dawn, she made me understand something that I felt the instant we met. I just needed it talked out to me," looking deep into Catherine's blue eyes, "Mom."

I think I may have broken her because she couldn't get any words out, so she pulled me into a tight hug as we both started crying, and while we were hugging, I sent a 'thank you' to Mom along with an 'I love you' as Catherine broke the embrace before starting to wipe my eyes, so I did the same until she took my hands in hers.

"Buffy, I wish I could have been there for you growing up, but I couldn't. I did meet your mom and knew from the look of love in her eyes that you were going to be okay. I'm thankful that I get a second chance with you along with raising my younger daughter. Although the way you talk, it sounds like my family is going to have one hell of a growth splurt," she said smiling as she put her arm around me.

"You have no idea, Mom," giving her a kiss on the cheek as we headed back in.


	10. Chapter 10

Mom and I walked back in to find find three concerned faces, so I smiled bigger, "Relax guys, Mom and I were getting things squared away since she and Sara are going back to work tonight. The bigger question is, who wants to go shopping with me. I need Vegas clothes. Sure, I could go to LA and pack, but those are my LA Buffy clothes. I need Vegas Buffy clothes," that bit of Buffybabble earned me head tilts all around.

"Well, we could make it a family affair, and if it takes the rest of the morning, we can have lunch before I need to pick up Jeremy. That way, you two can catch a nap before dinner," Nancy said coming up with a sound plan.

"And I'll surprise you guys at work, so I can meet the family, and no telling, I want to be a surprise, and you both can sleep longer when you get home, Wil and I will pick Lindsay up," I got a blonde-missle hug for my own plan.

"Now that we have things settled, lets enjoy breakfast before it gets cold," Sara chimed in as I finally noticed the spread.

"Oh, before I forget, Aunt Nancy can you call your 'guy' and see if I can do some skating tomrrow. I want to make sure I still got the chops before making a family embarrassment," adding the air quotes for amusement while Nancy nodded blushing a little.

After breakfast, Lindsay and I were shooed out while the adults did the dishes. We split up to get dressed, so after putting on comfortable capri pants and a light peasant top, I picked up Willow's stuffed crayon. I brought it to my nose, and of course it smelled like her, so it brought a smile to my face. I was brought out of my revelry by someone clearing their throat behind me, and I turned around to see my aunt's smiling face.

"I was going to ask you about that, but seeing the smile on your face answers it, and Roger will be in his office tomorrow, so just go in and tell him who you are, and then, the rink will be all yours," she explained smiling as I jumped off the bed and hugged her while giving her a barrage of thank yous.

While we were walking down the hall, my cell vibrated, so I opened it to find a text from Wil. -Got the early flight Should be in by 730 LY Wil- My smile got bigger while I texted her back. -Hope u dont mind bfast with the fam LYT B- I put my phone back in my pocket as we found the threesome sitting on the couch.

"You guys are now having breakfast with Willow, so you look out for her because if my niece and her girlfriend tell me they didn't have a good time, you two are in trouble," Nancy said with finger pointing and everything, and not to be outdone, Lindsay chimed in with a 'Yeah'.

The shopping trip didn't turn out to be as nerve-wracking as I thought it might be. I was a little worried I might have to explain my gold card, but nobody asked, so it wasn't necessary for me to lie. There were some things that needed to wait. The flashback of Mom finding out about me being the Slayer was the main one popping in my head. I needed to find out who to trust before leaving myself out there. Lunch was fun too, especially after Nancy brought up the crayon, but Mom and Sara thought it was cute, so it was all good.

Before she left, Nancy told me that she would pick up Lindsay in the morning, and I pointed towards the stairs while looking at Mom and Sara. Lindsay let me know that she was going upstairs to talk to some friends, so that left me to figure out dinner, and since I can't cook, I picked up the yellow pages. Once I found something that we all should like, I headed for the laundry room to start washing my new clothes.

After I got that started, I went into the den to watch some TV before having to call in for dinner. Another good thing about Wil coming is that she can cook, and maybe I can have her do some culinary school for me, so I'm not always 'take-out' Buffy. I finally came across one of those science shows that Willow loves and kept it on thinking she might be watching it too. I don't understand why my nerves are in such a frenzy. I mean it's Willow, but this time, it's girlfriend Willow.

* * *

Sara had been smiling goofily at me ever since dinner, "What?"

"Well, we have her penchant for shopping, and now, there is her lack of cooking skills. You may not have raised her, but she has alot of your traits, especially the importance of family. I can't wait to meet Willow. The way Buffy's eyes light up reminds me of myself when anybody talked about you," I felt my cheeks getting warmer as Sara talked, and I was the same way with her, but I was better at hiding it.

"All I have to say is that I hope I catch a shift killer. I don't know if I can lie if they ask what we did on our days off, or why we are having breakfast," Warrick was the one who worried me most.

"I could -" I had to stop Sara.

"No, you are not telling them anything sexual. Greg wouldn't stop staring at me after you told him that you covered my with hickeys," I reached over and took her hand before kissing her knuckles, "But thank you for always being my hero."

I pulled us into the parking lot and kissed Sara tenderly before we climbed out and headed inside. We both smiled and waved at Judy as we headed for the break room for assignments, and as usual, we passed Greg's lab, and he held up his 'Kiss' sign. I swear Lindsay is more mature than that boy sometimes. We walked in to the find the other two boys playing video games, so Sara and I headed over to the coffee maker.

"Oh good, you're all here," I heard Grissom say behind us, "We have a busy night. Let's get to it," Perfect, Grissom is all business tonight.

* * *

The morning started out a blur. Lindsay made sure I was awake. I showered, dressed and in perfect Scooby fashion, Nancy brought over donuts for breakfast. I had a couple to tie me over. I met Jeremy, and he seems okay, but he was as impressed with me as Lindsay was, he mustn't have discovered girls yet. And I was fine with it, I mean not all the guys I have met have fallen in love with me.

When Scott showed up, the nerves came back, and they brought lots of friends with them. So I spent the whole trip to the airport second guessing myself, mainly because head was telling me that Wil and I are just friends. I actually once contemplated calling Mom, but I didn't for the fact that I wasn't going to risk Sara getting on the phone and quite possibly yelling at me, so when we pulled into the airport, I left Scott in the car while I headed inside to collect my girl.

Knowing Willow the way I did, I headed straight for baggage claim and found her already grabbing her bags, so I ran up behind her and scooped her up, "I am so glad you are here," putting her down and planting a passionate kiss on her lips, and I didn't care what kind of scene we were possibly making as we both pulled away panting.

"All your other lovers were stupid," was the first thing she said, "Now lets go meet this family of yours before going to the ice rink, so I can see my girl in one of those cute skating numbers that show off their bums," I just shook my head as I picked up her bags.

"Sweetie, let me let you in on a little secret. Those outfits might show off our asses, but they are also cold as hell. Why do you think the girls get wrapped up when they come off the ice," leaning over for another kiss as we worked through the plethora of people.

"But you'll wear one for me, right?" I'm not looking at her because I already know there is a Resolve-face waiting for me, so I just nodded which earned me 'thank yous' as we continued walking.

When we pulled up to the lab, I was surprised that Catherine and Sara were waiting for us outside. I interlocked my fingers with Willow's as we headed over to them. Willow may still have some shy moments, but her lack of fear in meeting new people still surprised me. I let go of Wil's hand to give Mom a hug and surprised Sara by doing the same before taking Willow's hand again.

"Willow, I would like to introduce you to my mom, Catherine Willows, and her pain in the ass girlfriend, Sara Sidle," Wil smacked my arm for the latter intro, "What, she is. Mom, Sara, this is my girlfriend and best friend, Willow Rosenberg."

Mom and Sara both shook Willow's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Willow, and Buffy is not wrong. Sara can definitely be a PITA sometimes, but the more important thing is, did you bring Miss Piggybottom's boyfriend because Lindsay was beside herself when she heard about him."

"Yes, Mr. Gordo is in one of my bags, as are some photo albums," I cringed when Willow said that. Those were Dawn's doing, "I figured you should have faces to names before they randomly drop by. Plus, you can see cute pictures of Buffy. Joyce would have insisted," Oh yeah, Willow and Dawn are both paying for this.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, lets make some more introductions before Buffy's face stays that way," I narrowed my eyes and pointed at Sara while Mom and Willow just laughed as we headed inside.

I probably would have continued to pout if I hadn't felt Willow running her hand over my butt, and I must have made a noise loud enough to hear since Mom and Sara both looked back. I gave them a sweet smile before they headed to the front desk while Wil and I hung back. Sara came towards and handed us our visitor passes, and then, I noticed there were spaces for names, so I opened the side pocket of Willow's purse to grab her ever present Sharpie. I wrote Buffy in big, bold letters on mine and copped a feel while writing Willow's name on hers.

Willow interlocked our fingers as we started following the duo down the hallway with glass walls. I could tell some of them were labs, but there were others that looked empty. I'm sure I'll find out what is what when we get a tour. We must be coming up to the hub of the lab because the volume of voices is picking up. I looked over at Willow, and she was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was thinking about something. We followed Mom and Sara into what I'm guessing is the break room, and four heads looked up at us.

"They say things happen for a reason," Mom started as I squeezed Willow's hand, "I hadn't put much stock in that adage until a couple days ago when my daughter, Buffy, showed up," I grabbed ahold of Mom's hand before she continued, "Her girlfriend, Willow, flew in this morning, and they are the main reason I wanted to have breakfast with you guys this morning, and to speed things up a little, Willow and Buffy meet Greg, Nick, Warrick and Gil," they all raised their hands as they were introduced, and I decided to get some payback.

"Hi guys, I'm not sure if they told, but these two have nicknames," I started giggling when I felt Mom's nails dig into my palm, "This is Heckle and Jeckle, and before they try and deny it, they have shirts to prove it," Greg and Nick lost while Warrick and Gil were trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh Cat, you have your hands full, don't you? And let me guess, Lindsay is completely over the moon," Warrick asked as I started to giggle louder.

"And then some, she is loving the whole big sister thing. Plus, she and Buffy have this tag team pout-face that is just wrong. Another thing guys, best behavior or Nancy is going to be pissed," Mom explained as I noticed the foursome straightened up at the last bit. So, Nancy is the scary one.

Mom led us out and gave Scott directions as to where we were going, and she gave Willow a hug before walking over towards Sara, who had just come out with the guys. I figured out during breakfast why. Sara must have warned them about keeping their questions friendly and less probing. It also showed me that they are a loyal bunch, so they will be involved in the secret sharing, but I want them to get to know Buffy before introducing them to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Gil had picked up the check as he and the guys slowly left leaving only the four of us.

Mom reached her hand over and placed it over mine, "You know girls, we can pick up Lindsay if you want to spend more alone time together."

"Nah, that's okay. Besides, we were planning on taking her to the park in case you guys wanted to," I didn't get to finish since Willow covered my mouth with her hand.

"You will not finish that sentence, right Buffy?" nodding as I noticed I was getting a stern Resolve-face, "Sorry. Buffy tends to let her mouth talk before she thinks, right Buffy?" nodding again as Willow pulled her hand away.

"Yeah, Catherine sometimes has that problem too, and something tells me we are going to love having you around. Now we'll get outof your hair, so you can have some alone time," Sara said smiling as I watched Mom narrow her eyes, and I caught a 'You'll pay for that, Sidle' before the door closed.

Willow and I got a couple mochas before we left, and Mom must have told Scott our agenda since he asked if we were heading straight to the ice rink. I nodded before relaxing in the back seat just drinking our coffee and enjoying being together, but one look into Willow's eyes, I knew she was still thinking about something. It would have to wait until we were a little more alone. I'm just hoping it isn't anything major.

When we arrived at the rink, Wil took us back to the trunk and pulled this small duffle out. I noticed right away that she had gotten my skates cleaned and sharpened, and then, I saw her set and realized that she was serious about what she said earlier about learning to skate. I'll have to ask Roger if I can get more time, and if necessary, get Aunt Nancy to apply some pressure. We walked inside, and he must have known we were coming since he was waiting on us.

"Buffy?" nodding at his question, "Nancy described you to a T, and the rink is yours all day, and I'll even open up the kitchen, so you don't skip lunch," Damn, my aunt IS quietly threatening.

"Thanks Roger. If it isn't too much trouble, I need you to tell me when it is two-thirty. I'm picking up my little sister," His smile grew mentioning Lindsay. Yep, she will keep you smiling.

I was figuring on a training-type rink, but it was a fully sized official rink. I could live here. I led Willow over to a bench and did up my skates quickly before showing her the proper way to tie on skates, but before I let her get on the ice, I did a couple laps just to make sure I still had my legs.

"C'mon sweetie, I promise not to let you fall on your butt," mine was a different story. I placed my hands on her hips to keep her steady while letting her feel out the ice just gliding across it, and I also remembered another way to keep her busy, keep her distracted, "So, what are you thinking about, Wil?" I kept it vague since I wasn't quite sure what was occupying her brain.

"I don't really understand this," Okay, I knew she didn't mean the skating, "You sort of surprised me when you didn't take off after I activated all those Slayers, especially after the last two years. I mean there was a mutiny that led to us kicking out of your house," Yep, we are peas in a pod. She has been doing the same second guessing that I had been doing, and considering I know how she grew up, I can understand why she is thinking that.

I made a couple strides to keep us moving, "Willow, Mom was right earlier, things do happen for a reason. The first five years we knew each other built a very strong bond, and yeah, the last couple years have been rough, but we pushed through them to get to this," I was probably going to have to get more direct, but I'll make the adjustments as I need to.

"Buffy, how can you say that? I tore you out of heaven, and then proceded down a path that almost destroyed me, not to mention hurting all my friends," pulling her in for a tight hug while I started to feel her tears on my neck.

"Willow, you had no idea where I was, and I wasn't exactly forthcoming, but we worked through that too," lifting her chin up while I kept us moving, "You saved me after Warren shot me. Yes, you thought about payback, but Xander talked you down, and then Giles took you to England, so The Coven could teach you the right way to use your power," leaning forward to kiss her, "Sure, your return was interesting, and you missed out on posable Dawn, but I got to help you," kissing her again as I slowly turned us.

"I love you, Buffy Anne Flynn-Summers, and you may call me your anchor, but you are mine as well. After that sunny day out in the school's courtyard, you showed me what love, respect and family are supposed to be. I don't want to know what my life would've been like if you hadn't come into it," That's my girl, always with heavy thinking.

"I love you too, Willow Marie Rosenberg, and you showed me what TRUE friendship really was, my sweet and beautiful Wiccan," scooping her up and doing a little showing off.


	12. Chapter 12

After a couple axels, I slowed us down, and Will looked no worse for wear, so I went back to showing her to the basics, and I wasn't planning on letting her do any solo skating, even if she barraged me with Resolve-faces. Although before lunch arrived, I did let her learn to balance on her own while skating ever so slightly, and once I caught the smell of the pizzas, I scooped Willow up and skated us off the ice.

I thought Roger was going to open up the kitchen, but he must have gotten a better offer since it was my aunt that brought in the pies, "Aunt Nancy, this is my girlfriend, Willow," introducing them as we came up to the table, "Even though we both grew up in California, I mastered ice skating," groaning as Willow poked me in the ribs.

"Buffy, it's California, not known for ice skating, and not all of us can be obsessed with Dorothy Hamill, and yes Nancy, I have picture evidence," I tried my pout again, but it was rebuffed - again.

My aunt smiled at me, "You've never gotten away with that have you, Buffy?" shaking my head fighting off my giggles, "And I can't wait to see those cute pictures of my niece. So, did you guys have a nice breakfast?" that's when I started laughing.

"It was fine, so there is no need for you to crack any skulls, and how did you threaten them 'cause they all straightened up when Mom gave them your warning," I wasn't expecting an answer, but hey, it's worth a try.

"Not going to happen, Buffy. Nanc is one of those quiet people who you wouldn't normally be afraid of until she does threaten, and then, it's game over," I nodded at Roger's assessment since Tara is the same way.

Lunch ended up being story time, mostly childhood stories. Nancy told Mom stories while Roger, Willow and I talked about growing up. Even though I have already heard them, I still love hearing the adventures of Willow and Xander (and Jesse). Nancy and I's stories were similar since we had sisters (even though mine weren't real at THAT time). Before Nancy left, she wanted to see me skate, and Will just egged her on while Roger cranked some music through the PA system, so I had a beat.

I started with some easy stuff which had Nancy and Willow smiling, so I added some jumps which earned me claps, and the more I did, the more I loved the feeling being back on the ice, so I just let my body take over. Everything came back to me, and with my Slayer agility, it all stuck. That was until I tried to really show off. I jumped off the ice and tightly spun, but when I came down, I wasn't balanced, so I ended up on my butt laughing.

"Wow Buffy, you are really good, and you look at home out there. And once Linds sees you, she is going to want you to teach her," Nancy said as I picked myself up.

I walked over and gave my aunt a hug, "Teaching my two favorite girls will be a pleasure, but today is pig meeting day, and that is what is on her mind today," getting another hug before Nancy hugged Willow, and Roger walked her out, "So Will, more?" getting a smiling nod, I took her back onto the ice.

When Roger announced that it was time to pick up Lindsay, Willow was fairly tired, and I offered to take her home, but she wanted to meet Lindsay, so Scott drove us to the school. Will and I waited outside the car, and I watched her eyes as they just looked around the brick building, so I leaned into ear.

"If you want to go back to school, you can. Dawn and Fred can run the office in LA, and even if you don't go back, you can do whatever you want. I love you, Willow, not what you are," kissing her cheek as the bell rang, so I faced the doors and waited for the blonde missile also known as my little sister to get launched. She came out talking to a couple friends before looking up and scanning to see who was picking her up, and then, she saw me.

"BUFFY!" my name echoed as she made quick goodbyes before sprinting across the grounds and leaping into my arms as I wrapped her tightly in a hug.

"Hi sweetie," kissing her cheek as I faced a smiling Willow, "Lindsay, this is my girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg. Willow, this is my little sister, Lindsay Willows," Lindsay shook Will's extended hand as she opened the door, and we all slid in.

"You are very pretty, Willow," I had to smile since Linds got Will to blush within minutes of meeting her, "And you remembered to bring Miss Piggybottoms' boyfriend, right?" kissing the top of Lindsay's head at her ten-year old priorities.

"Yes, I did, Lindsay. Mr. Gordo is in my bags, and you are very pretty yourself," Will said as she wrapped her arm around us, "But before they meet, Buffy has to push us on the swings," Linds looked at me, and I nodded to back up Will's idea since it sounded like fun.

"Buffy is a good bedtime story reader too and bed," Now Lindsay is just bragging as Scott pulled us into the park.

Lindsay held both our hands and swung them making Willow and I both laugh, "I'll have to have her read to me sometime," giving Will a wink at her suggestion.

Linds let go of my hand as she pointed out the two swings her and Willow would ride. They climbed on while I walked around behind them, so I started pushing Lindsay to get her going before doing the same for Willow, and then, I just rotated pushes. Lindsay started saying 'whee' when I pushed her, so Will decided to do it on her pushes too. On her swings back, I noticed the smile on Willow's face. I haven't seen that specific smile in so long. I guess Vegas is going to be good for her too, and I'm going to call Giles and ask why I don't sense anything here. We finally headed home. but not after Lindsay had us all take trips down the slide.

Once we got back to the car, I did the responsible thing, "Lindsay, do you have any homework?" getting a nod, "Then when we get home, you can start on it while I help Willow unpack. If you need help and Mom and Sara aren't up, ask Willow, she's a brain," blowing Will a kiss as Scott pulled into the driveway.

Mom and Sara were waiting in the doorway smiling as we came up, "Nancy tells us that you are really good, Buffy," I felt my face getting warm at Mom's comment, but Lindsay was looking out for me.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, I want to get my homework done, so the pigs can meet. Plus, I have to check on their baby," I almost forgot that Lindsay made her GigaPig, Mr. Gordo and Miss Piggybottoms' daughter, Maxine.

"So Willow, where are these albums? Catherine and I need some ammo. Buffy has had us on our heels since she arrived," Sara said smirking as I walked straight up towards her and looked up.

"Meanie. And you will see them once the pigs meet, so I suggest you help Linds," smiling proudly as Sara looked at Mom pouting.

"Willow, please tell me that you are above this," Mom begged.

"Sometimes, but more times than not, I'm as bad as Buffy," Willow said kissing my cheek as I heard Mom say 'heaven help us' as Will and I walked down the hall to our room.

I opened the door, and the first thing Willow saw was her crayon. I knew she had to be a little tired, so I sat her against the headboard before putting her bags on the bed, except for the one with our skates which went straight into the closet. I opened the bigger bag first and gave Mr. Gordo a kiss before tossing him to Willow. Then I proceeded to put everything away until the only thing left was the photo albums.


	13. Chapter 13

I left the albums on the end of the bed before climbing onto the bed and into Willow's embrace. We hadn't done this since my last night in LA, and it still felt like it was the first time. Then again, we did have some air cleaning while we skated. I just laid my head on her chest listening to her heart beat while she stroked my back with her fingers. I had already felt relaxed since I came here, but with Willow here now, I feel ever more so. I felt her lips kiss the top of my head, so I tilted my head up and kissed her tenderly, but before it got any deeper, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," turning my head towards the door while still keeping it on Willow's chest.

Mom popped her head in, and I waved her in, "Linds is beside herself, but if guys need rest, I'll explain that to her," I lifted my head to see what Will thought, and she was smiling.

"No, we'll be right there. I'll just sleep in tomorrow. Besides, I've been up longer when I was helping Buffy cram for a test," Willow actually means we spent all night researching the latest Big Bad, "Just have coffee handy, and I'll be fine."

"That's not a problem. Mom and Sara are big into coffee, and it's top of the line stuff too," helping Willow up before scooping up Mr. Gordo and handing him to Mom, "This is Mr. Gordo. He has been with me for as long as I can remember," Mom handed him back as Willow handed her the photo albums, "Is there anyway I can bribe either one of you into not opening them?"

"Nope," they both said kissing me on the cheeks before we headed down the hall.

We came into the room to find Lindsay pinned to the couch being tickled by Sara, "Finally. I thought I might have to hog tie her," then I saw Sara's eyes focus on the albums in Mom's arms, "Are those?" Goddess, help me.

I kept the hand holding Mr. Gordo behind my back as Lindsay walked up to me with her two pigs, and then, we both headed to the table and sat down. I pulled my pig from behind my back, "Lindsay, this is Mr. Gordo," her eyes lit up when I handed him to her, "and as long as I can see him once in awhile, you can keep him in your room."

"Really?" giving her a nod, "Well, I do have sleepovers, so you will need to babysit them then," giving her another nod as I gave her a hug while she sat Mr. Gordo in front of Miss Piggybottoms, "Miss Piggybottoms, this is your boyfriend, Mr. Gordo," then she introduced him to her, "and this is your daughter, Maxine," I was beaming while listening to Lindsay do the whole pomp and circumstance before turning to me, "I'm going to take them upstairs, so they can bond alone."

"Okay, but hurry back, we're going to be looking at pictures of me and my family," she nodded before scooping up all the pigs and heading upstairs while I walked over and sat between Mom and Willow.

Lindsay came quickly running back down the steps and sat in Sara's lap before Willow placed the first album in Mom and I's lap. I shouldn't have been shocked that we started with mine. The little-Buffy pictures got the typical 'AWWWs' from everyone, and then we hit the ice skating pics with my Dorothy Hamill do. Mom kissed my cheek and told me I was cute. Next was Cheerleader Buffy, and Will squeezed my hand tighter knowing how I was like then. It was at that point that I hadn't realized how much Mom kept up with what I was doing. Finally, we hit the Sunnydale pics, school functions, dances and Prom. Willow had gone with Oz, but she wanted me to have a picture, so she talked the photographer into taking a picture of us.

Mom put her arm around me, "Joyce did a wonderful job raising you, Buffy, and I wish I could thank her for making you the wonderful woman that you are today," I sat the album on the table before fully hugging Mom.

"You just did. Ever since she died, I've felt that she has been watching over all her kids. Plus, you are saying thank you by helping me now," kissing her cheek before retaking my seat, "Now, who wants to meet the rest of the Scoobies?" After a round of me's, Willow handed me the other album.

I opened the cover, and the first picture was of all nine of us, "Okay, this handsome man in the back is Giles. He is our dad/mentor guy. The silly grinning guy beside him is Xander. He and Willow go way back, and he is the best brother anyone could ever ask for. You know Willow and I, and beside me, is Faith. She is our black sheep, but has my back whenever I need her. Next to her is her girlfriend, Tara. We adopted her in our first year college and has been stuck with us ever since. Anya is Xander's wife. She was brought to us in our senior year of high school, and finally, this is Dawn, my 'younger' sister. I haven't been able to call her my little sister since she was fourteen, but now, I have another one," reaching over to tickle Lindsay, "Our newest member is Kennedy. She and Dawn met last year and haven't been apart since," I stayed on that picture to wait and see if anyone had questions.

Sara did, "Okay, I get how all you kids got together, but Giles seems to be the odd member," I kind of anticipated that and had a half truth answer.

"Well when I transferred to Sunnydale, I was told that Willow was the person to help me catch up, so we would meet up in the library to study. Xander was getting tutoring from her too which meant he would be in there too, and before we knew it, Giles was helping too. I found out later that he helped my mom meet people in the art community, so it  
became a full circle kind of thing," I found out about the gallery part when I came from LA after running away.

That must have satisfied Sara, so I started flipping through the pages. I pointed out Oz and Cordelia when pictures of them popped up, and I was a little surprised at myself when I remembered most of the times that the pictures were taken, and then, Mom stopped on a picture of Faith and I kissing.

"Dawn set that up. Xander had bought her a mistletoe on a string, and in my defense, she had a lot of kissing that night. In fact, it was the first time Willow and I kissed, and I got Dawn back too. I had taken it off of her and was chasing her around when she ran into Xander, so I held it up. At the time, she had the biggest crush on him, and while I did the mean sister thing, Xander being the gentleman that he is made it special for her," Willow ended up laying her head on my shoulder as we went through the rest of the album.

Mom put it on top of the other one before kissing my cheek again, "Buffy, I'm glad you got a family that loved you, and that you had fun with. I'm also glad that we get to add to our family with the three of us, Nancy and the guys. I can't wait to meet the people in these pictures, especially Dawn. She seems to have your number, and Sara and I could use the help," I looked over at Lindsay and gave her a wink before starting to tickle Mom as Lindsay quickly joined in.

After our full blown tickle fight, Mom sent Willow and I to bed to nap until dinner. Lindsay ended up heading upstairs to check on the pigs, so Will and I kicked off our shoes before I laid down and patted my chest. Willow threw an arm and leg over me before laying her head on my shoulder.

"Buffy, we're going to have to tell them sooner rather than later. They are CSIs, and I'm sure they have seen things, so it might not be too big of a stretch, and can you tell me a story?" leave it to Willow to start off serious, and end up going the opposite way.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know how big this family is. I mean they work with the police, so who there is in the inner circle, and I'd be lying if Mom's reaction to my calling isn't bouncing around in my head," kissing Willow's forehead as she interlocked our fingers, "Story, huh?" laughing at the rapid head nodding while I started to think.

I remembered an old story that I used to tell Dawn when she would come into my room after Mom and Dad had been fighting. It was your typical princess one, but it always did the trick with Dawn, and halfway through, Willow was asleep, but I continued until I was finished. I kissed the top of Will's head before closing my eyes and joining her in  
slumber.

AN: There are no Andrew pictures because in my Buffyverse he was  
arrested during the Troika's heist attempt and never escaped.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers in Chapter 1  
Spoilers: Fur and Loathing  
AN: For the sake of this chapter, Grissom/Nick were on the one case, and  
Cath/Sara were on the Raccoon one. Enjoy )

CHAPTER 14

Slowly but surely, we all started getting into a comfortable pattern around each other. Willow and I would make sure Lindsay was taken care when Mom and Sara were working, and Nancy wasn't available while also still getting couples time. Wil and I have had a few more skating dates, and she is picking it up faster than I thought she would. Plus, she has been checking on courses at Western LVU. It surprised me that she didn't  
press me, but I think she knew I was still getting used to being Buffy Flynn-Summers.

I was doing my morning ritual swimming when Willow came out smiling, so I swam over to the side of the pool and propped my head up on my arms, "What has you so happy?" like it mattered, I love seeing that smile.

"I found something we can do today, but you have to hurry up and shower, so we don't miss the first lecture," I was already drying myself when she told me we had plans and was surprised that the word 'lecture' didn't scare me.

I did however try to tempt Wil by dropping my bikini to the floor before putting on my robe, but she barely flinched, so I ran to the shower, and instead of a Buffy shower, I just washed up and headed back to the bedroom where I found clothes already laid out for me. I was fine with the shorts, but the shirt with the kitty on it wigged me a little,  
but it smelled like Willow, so I put it on, and then went to look for her.

Another change was Scott. Sara had started taking Willow out to show her the easiest ways to get around Vegas, so we let Scott stick around until somebody else needed him. Anyway, I noticed that Willow drove us to King's River Hotel, and let me just say, my mind went straight for the gutter, but that was until I saw the sign in the lobby that said  
PAFCON. It was a Plushies and Furries convention. Of course, it's Vegas, and then, I saw a six foot weasel.

"I love you, Willow, but I'm not dressing up as Mr. Gordo," I wasn't sure why we were here, but I wanted to make that clear.

"Well good. I love you, Buffy, not Mr. Gordo. I just thought this looked neat and wanted to check it out, okay?" I answered her by kissing her tenderly and then taking her hand. I also noticed that is was almost ten-thirty, so it was time for the first lecture of the day.

Before it started, I looked around and noticed that not everybody was wearing an animal costume. Some were dressed like Wil and I, so I relaxed while still holding onto Willow's hand and got ready for the lecture to start. As I was listening, I started to think that if didn't have Wil this would be a good way to meet someone. I mean think about.  
You meet someone that you don't know what they look like, but you develop a relationship with the things that really matter.

When it ended, Willow pulled me up, "C'mon Buffy, it's time to see if we can add to Lindsay's menagerie," I didn't know what she meant until I check on the schedule and saw it was time for the furry raffle, so we headed off to the main lobby.

I had my arms wrapped around Willow's waist as we watched her numbers while the emcee read them off. I think she really wanted to win something, but I couldn't really tell. When they read the last number, I took her hand and headed to check out the booths before the next lecture. I played a hunch as I leaned into her ear.

"How about before we go home you drive us to the mall, and I will buy you whatever Build-A-Bear you want," my smile got bigger as I saw hers curl up too.

"What if there is more than one that calls to me to take them home?" Yeah, like I have been able to say no to that face.

"I'll buy out the store if that is what it takes," she gave me a quick kiss before laying her head on my shoulder as we killed time before the next lecture.

As we walked around, I was starting to understand Las Vegas. From the outside, it looks like this flashy town with nothing but casinos, strippers and hookers, but now that I've been here for awhile, it is no different than any other town. Okay, that's not completely true. There aren't many places that you can get married in most towns. Where Sunnydale had churches and graveyards, Vegas has casinos and wedding chapels. From where we were at, I could see they were starting to let people in for the lecture, and then a voice stopped us.

"Fancy meeting you two here," No, it can't be. Sara wouldn't bring Mom here as I turned us around to find Mom and Sara wearing their CSI vests. Oh yeah, this has blackmail written all over it.

* * *

Grissom had made sure not to pair Sara and I together too much to appease the higher ups, but I was glad that he put us on this one since I had a gut feeling this was going to end up a double. I knew Nancy had Lindsay taken care of, and Buffy and Willow are grown women, so as long as I don't run into them at PD or get a call from the ER, I'll let them live their lives.

Sara and I headed over to the totaled car while I heard the truck driver telling the officer that he was sober behind me. We took at the damage before noticing the skid marks. Then the skid marks led to paw prints, big ones, so after looking at Sara we followed them until they led over to the side of the road. I grabbed my flashlight and was  
shining it down the hill until I saw it.

It was a man in a raccoon suit, and we collected a little evidence as David came over. He looked wigged (Buffy and Willow taught it to Lindsay, so I picked it up too). Once he collected our 'furry friend', Sara and I decided to head back with him to see if we could figure out how Linda Jones and a guy in a raccoon suit both end up dead.

Surprisingly, we got back to the lab, and the pieces just started to fall into place. Not only was Rocky Raccoon hit by a car, he was shot, and after stopping in to check with Warrick, we found out his name was Robert Pitt, and then, Greg throws a curve ball by saying the fur ball we found had ipecac and civet oil on it. I knew about ipecac, and Greg  
filled us in on civet oil. Sara decided to check out the car while Brass and I headed over to Mr. Pitt's residence, and that's when I found out he was going to something called PAFCON, so I called Sara to meet me at the King's River Hotel.

She was standing in the doorway of the lobby as I walked in, "PAFcon?" Yeah, like Sara knew anymore than I did.

She just gave me her sweet smile, "Plushies and Furries convention. And we're looking for a bright blue Plushie...I think."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stave off more wigging while Sara started to look like she was getting into one of Grissom-esque zones. We discussed why people would do this, and even though I was still weirded out, Sara's explanations made sense, so I decided to keep an open mind, and then, Sara pointed to the schedule.

"I'm going to take in a lecture," she said as I was about to do some looking around, but Sara stopped me and pointed to the blonde and redhead. No way, my daughter and her girlfriend were at the PAF con, "Fancy meeting you two here," I stood beside Sara smiling as they turned around.

* * *

"Hey guys, small world, huh?" Nice Buffy, you can't come up with anything, so you fall back on your girlfriend's habit.

"This was my idea. Buffy had nothing to do with it," Wow, Willow still isn't good under pressure. She still folds quickly.

Mom reached out a touched Willow's shoulder, "Relax Willow, we're here in an official capacity, but since you're here, have you seen any bright blue Plushies?" Hey, I can help with this.

I had to think about our earlier activities and replay everybody that I saw, "I've only seen a few, but we've been sticking to the schedule, so there could still be more," Mom gave us both hugs as Sara came with us. Oh yeah, this is going to be bad.

After the lecture was over, Sara went to track down Mom while Wil and I headed to the banquet hall for lunch. Following that, we did a little more looking around before catching the last lecture, and instead of staying, we decided to head over to my aunt's. I knew Mom and Sara were probably home sleeping after their long day, so I would see what the dinner sitch was before going from there. When we pulled into the driveway, I saw Lindsay's head peek through the curtains, and I knew I was in store for the little sister missile. I carried Lindsay inside while also holding Willow's hand. We came in, and Nancy and Roger were sitting on the couch watching TV.

My aunt looked up smiling, "I was hoping you guys were coming over. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Willow said yes and followed my aunt into the kitchen while I headed into the living room.

"Buffy, I have a proposition for you," Roger said as I sat down.


	15. Chapter 15

I have no idea what Roger could have to offer me, but I might as well hear him out, "Okay."

"Buffy, I've been watching you teach Willow how to skate, and I think you could teach people who just want to know the basics. I want to offer you a job as a skating teacher, and you could set your own schedule depending on the amount of people interested," I was just letting what he said sink in when Lindsay kissed my cheek.

"Will you teach me, Buffy?" Lindsay asked while bouncing on my leg as I smiled at her enthusiasm, and if Willow went back to school, we wouldn't see each other until the weekend, and then, it hit me.

"Yes sweetie, I will teach you," kissing her cheek as she climbed off my lap and headed into the kitchen as I turned back to Roger, "Actually, I could teach adults during the week and the kids on the weekends," feeling better about coming here now that it looks I have a purpose.

"Okay Buffy, I'll put the word out and see what happens. Now let's go into the kitchen and find out what's going on in there," he said offering me a hand up.

We walked into the kitchen to find my aunt and Willow both in aprons cooking while Lindsay was bragging about how her big sister was going to teach her and other people how to ice skate. Roger put his arm around me as he led us to the table before pulling out my chair. It's nice to know that there are still gentlemen out there, and I know three of them. I'm going to ask Mom if she needs Willow and I tonight because if she  
doesn't, I want to use the hotel room to talk things over with Will.

Dinner was definitely entertaining, and I'm starting to really like the family-style ones. Since Lindsay was over, the menu was spaghetti and meatballs along with garlic bread, her favorites. Plus, she was the conversationalist, and elementary school hasn't changed that much since I was there, and then, she went onto the topic of Halloween.

"Buffy, since it's our first together, you and Willow are my chaperones when I go trick or treating," Lindsay said as I flashbacked to the last time I took kids out.

"We would love to, Lindsay. In fact, we'll go costume shopping while you are at school tomorrow," Oh yeah, Willow and I are totally going to talk tonight.

After some ice cream, Willow drove the three of us home, and I was feeling a little better about Halloween, but not much. It helped to know that Ethan was still in someone's custody. Plus, Giles informed me that the demon community considers Las Vegas too high risk. They prefer less extravagant cities. Go figure, they avoid Vegas cause it's too bright.

We came in to find Mom and Sara cuddling on the couch watching TV, and they shut it off before I could see what they were watching, "Will, could you take Linds upstairs?" sitting on the table as they headed up, "I was wondering if it would be okay if Willow and I spent the night at a hotel. There are some things I want to talk over with her," Then, I  
saw the wheels turning in Sara's head, "Not that, and watch it, we were drafted in taking Lindsay out trick or treating, so be nice."

Mom reached out and took my hand, "Buffy, I don't expect you to live here for the rest of your life, and if you want a night alone, that's fine. We have the night off, so Linds is taken care of, so you and Willow should go and 'enjoy' yourself," I can't believe Mom just went there as I said a thank you while shaking my head as I headed down the hall. It was only night, so we wouldn't need much.

Willow was waiting for me as I came out with the bag over my shoulder. I gave Mom and Sara a hug as Lindsay came down and hugged Will and I before we left. I spent the ride thinking that Willow would be happy about the coaching which means the bulk of our time would be spent making out, maybe more. We haven't really discussed making love, but it's something that we are working towards. For me, it's a big step, and considering my past experiences, I really don't want to rush into this.

"Penny for your thoughts?" turning to Willow smiling at the sound of her voice.

"You know me, Will. I'm trying to get my thoughts together so you can follow what I'm talking about," she kissed my hand before taking it as we headed inside, and for some reason, I felt like we were being stared at as we headed for the elevators. I just shrugged it off seeing though I had gone through high school that way.

Willow pulled out the keycard as we walked down the hallway toward our room, and after letting us in, she took us over to the couch. "Enough stalling Buffy, what's really going on in that head of yours?" I leaned forward and kissed my to the point girlfriend.

"Yes, ma'am. Roger made me an offer to teach skating, and I said yes since I will teach adults while you are in class, and maybe, you can help me teach kids on the weekends. I was going to bitch about Halloween, but I'm just being paranoid about that," smiling at my good news hoping Willow will feel the same.

This time, she leaned forward and kissed me, "Buffy, that is great news, and I've seen you on the ice with me and by yourself, and the look on your face is one of pure joy, and I would also be honored to be your TA. About our costumes, you forget that I would sense magics. Now let's relax before getting some sleep," taking Willow at her word, I kicked  
off my shoes before lifting Willow's feet up and taking her off.

The next morning, I woke up to someone knocking on the door, so I gently peeled Willow off me before walking to the door and seeing that it was somebody from the staff, so I opened the door, "Yes?"

"Mr. Braun would like to speak with you," Who the hell is Mr. Braun, and what does he want?

"Alright, give me a couple minutes," closing the door before slipping my shoes on and scribbling a note to Willow hoping I would be back before she woke up.

I came out, and the guy led us to the elevator at the far end of the hall, and when the door opened, there were two no-necks inside. The Slayer was now piqued since this was Vegas, and I wasn't taking any chances. I opened my senses and didn't feel any evil, so this was totally human-related. The next time the elevators opened, they opened to an office where a balding white-haired man approached me. I'm guessing Mr. Braun.

"So, you are my trouble making granddaughter," He knows about me. I don't know about him. There is a simple answer why.

"Sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. Mom's never mentioned you," Not the best option, but I wasn't backing down.

"I see you have your Muggs' temper. Then again, I've read your file, and you have more than a temper. Does Muggs know?" She doesn't, but she has made it clear she doesn't care what happened before.

"If she does, it didn't bother her, and I'm guessing since you're a big bully, you sent her a copy. Which leads me to believe she doesn't respect your opinion - either," I started to come closer to show him I wasn't scared, even though his stooges were following.

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours. It might get you into trouble," Now that sounded like a threat.

"You don't scare me, old man. If you have any idea as to what I am, you might want to watch it, and your friend might want to take his hand off his weapon before it gets him hurt." The old man just laughed, so I got even closer, "I'll be going now, but I'll leave you with this. Don't come anywhere near any member of my family - ever," I turned around and walked past the two stooges while keeping myself aware.

"Mr. Braun isn't done talking to you," one of them said grabbing my shoulder as I snapped his wrist before shoving it hard into a chicken wing bringing him to his knees.

"Let that be your final warning," letting the guy go as I walked to the elevator and headed back upstairs.

Willow was still sleeping when I came in, so I crumpled up the note before heading to the shower to cool off. While I let the water flow over me, I didn't know if I made something worse, but I did know that I would have to assemble the family soon and let them know my secret before Braun decided to do it for me. I had just started to lather up  
when I felt hands cover my breasts.

"You should have told me you were showering. You know I can wash your back better than you," Willow said kissing my back as I passed her the soap to let her help.

After getting dressed, we headed for the mall to look for costumes. The cheesy places were picked clean, so Willow and I went into the high end Halloween shops and found Daphne and Velma costumes. While we were checking out, we decided to grab some breakfast before heading home, but as soon as we stepped out of the costume, there was a cop in a suit flanked by three other officers.

"Buffy Summers, I have a warrant for your arrest," Nicely played, old man.

I turned to Willow handing her the bag, "Call Mom and Giles."


	16. Chapter 16

Last night was nice. It was like old times, just me, Lindsay and Sara, but it didn't feel complete. I have they haven't been here all that long, but the night felt like it was missing something. I know that Buffy and Willow need some alone time, and I'm just being selfish, but the family atmosphere has changed so much since I found Buffy standing  
in our doorway.

And just like old times, Sara carried Lindsay upstairs to her bedroom after she fell asleep during the movie, so I headed to our bedroom after locking up and changed into my (actually Sara's) Harvard tee and panties before turning down the bed and then waiting for Sara to give me 'The Show'. I know Sara still doesn't understand how I can see her as  
beautiful, but I'm sure the when she watches my eyes take in her body while she undresses helps a lot.

Sara walked into the bedroom and started blushing when she noticed me staring, so she shut and locked the door, "You know, it's the same show you have already seen, Cath," I love how she tries to play it off.

"Answer me this Sara," smirking as she put her hands on her hips, "Do you still get turned on when you see me strip before bed?" Her eyes gave away her answer, "I rest my case, now get naked."

---

The plan was to go back to sleep after dropping Lindsay off at school, but the phone was ringing just as we walked in. Sara and I both looked at each other and mouthed 'Grissom' before I picked up, but it was Willow, and before I got to ask anything, she just said Buffy was arrested and then hung up. I was stunned not understanding what just happened, and my head started to spin, so I handed Sara the keys before heading back to the car.

I repeated what Willow told me as we got in, and Sara just backed out and headed towards PD while I tried to put things together. I knew they were staying at the hotel room that Scott had been using, so it couldn't be anything to do with that which lead me to what she did before she came here. Was she running from something? No, I wasn't thinking that. Buffy is my daughter, and she needs my support, but we do need to have a  
serious talk soon. I was brought out of my internal ramblings by Sara pulling up to a stop at PD.

Sara and I walked in, and Brass was already waiting for us, "I didn't know, Catherine. Gil told me that she is your daughter, so I'm holding off processing her since you might be able to make the charges go away," I started to relax until his last statement.

"How can I possibly do that?" Not that I wouldn't try anyway.

"Sam is the one who brought the charges against her," Oh, now that is the last straw.

"Sara, can you keep her company?" at her nod, I gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door and driving over to my mother's.

------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't the first time I've been in handcuffs, but not since Faith and I got busted in that sporting goods store. I saw the helpless look in Willow's eyes, so I told her I loved her before the officers escorted me out of the mall with the older gentleman leading us. I  
couldn't have cared less about the stares I was getting since I have been getting looks ever since I was activated as a Slayer, but I did feel like an ass for letting Braun play me. Plus, this was going to look bad on Mom, and that's what hurt the most.

The drive to the police station didn't take all that long, and as I was about to be put into an interrogation room, I saw Gil pull the older guy aside. I couldn't help but eavesdrop as Gil told Brass that I was Catherine's daughter. Looks like I have the inner circle. Now I can come clean and hope they don't think Wil and I are crazy when I tell them about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Before he walked away, Gil gave me a wink. What does that mean? Brass turned around and gave me a smile. Now what does that mean?

"Take her to my office and just wait outside," he explained to only one of the officers as I was taken further down the hall and into an office that was a mix of cologne and coffee. The officer took off my cuffs before leaving me to my thoughts.

And then it hit me as I dropped my head and started to cry. This was supposed to be my do over, and yeah, it started out that way, but as my life goes, something happens to screw it all up. Not to mention I hid why I got arrested from Willow. I must have been really out of it because I didn't know Sara was there until she placed her hand on my  
shoulder. I turned around with the tears still flowing.

"It's going to be okay, Buffy. I promise," Sara said as I jumped out my chair and into her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

I was glad traffic was light because I was seriously considering using my sirens on the way to Mom's house. If she knows anything about this, she is going to have some serious work to get back into my good graces, but something told me that yes, my mother loves Sam Braun, but she wasn't one of his lackeys. I skidded the car in park as I headed up  
her steps and knocked on the door.

"Catherine, is something wrong?" I pinched my nose at her question.

"Did you know Sam had Buffy arrested?" Mom is a good actress, but the look of shock on her face is Oscar-worthy if she is lying.

"No, I don't, and I don't know why he would," she must have read my mind because she grabbed her purse and keys, "He's at the Rampart today," Good, I know where his office is there.

I was glad Mom wasn't in a chatty mood since my frame of mind was quickly heading towards an angry one. Sam preaches family, but he has his granddaughter arrested. I know he sent over Buffy's file when I told Mom about her, but that was his warped way of protecting me. I was white-knuckling the steering wheel when I felt Mom's hand touch my arm before telling me that it was going to be okay. She was damn right it was. He may have screwed up things with me, but I can still play the Lindsay card. She has no idea the man he is, but if he insists on pursuing this with Buffy, I won't be able to shield her from that.

I tossed the keys to the valet as we pulled up to the hotel, and Mom and I both walked with a purpose towards Sam's office. We came to his doors, and I noticed Phillip in a cast. Nah, it couldn't be. They let us in, and Sam was smiling as he rose from his desk. Oh, I was going to enjoy this.

"My two favorite girls, what did I do to get such a good morning?" With that, I saw red.

"You had my daughter arrested, and if you don't drop the charges,  
you'll never see Lindsay again," Mom held my arm, so I stayed in  
control.

"Did you see what she did to Phillip?" Okay, that answers that question, but I don't believe Buffy would do that unprovoked.

"What did you do?" I'm not stupid. Sam is no angel.

"We talked," His talking isn't most people's talking. Sam was Old  
Vegas.

"You threatened our granddaughter," Now it was my turn to hold onto Mom.

"But..." he wasn't finishing that thought.

"Drop the charges, Sam, while Lindsay still thinks her grandpa hung the moon," he picked up his phone and dialed while Mom and I watch him have a conversation before hanging up.

"Done," Mom and I just turned around leaving him to think about what he did, and as we climbed into the car, I invited Mom over to meet her granddaughter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara just held me in her arms while stroking my back until Willow came in. I gave her a hug as she left Willow and I to talk. How do I tell her what I did. She whispered in my ear that she loved me, and I gave her a kiss before telling her the same. Telling her could wait, I needed to feel her strength right now. I was resting my head in her lap while she ran her fingers through my hair when Sara came back in.

"The charges have been dropped, Buffy. We can go, and Catherine just called, we're having lunch with your grandmother, Lily," she explained as I looked at Willow.

"Would it be possible to assemble the guys and Brass, there is something I need to say, and only want to do it once," Sara gave me a look before nodding, "Do you need a ride home?" she smiled and shook her head no leaving as Willow helped me up before we headed out the door.

I started to explain the morning's happenings on the drive home, and I knew from her mannerisms that I had some sucking up to do, but she kissed at the first stop light. We swung by our favorite coffee place for a couple mochas before really heading home. I wasn't all that surprised with extra cars as we pulled into the driveway. I squeezed Willow's hand as she leaned to give me another kiss.

"What was that for?" Hey, I'm blonde.

"I love you, Buffy Flynn-Summers," Good enough for me as I kissed her back before telling her that I loved her too.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own Charmed either.

Willow let me set the pace as we walked to the door since she knew what I was about to do could quite possibly ruin everything I have done here up to this point. I took a deep breath as I opened the front door into a noisy and filled living room, but once they all saw me, it got dead quiet as they all sat down, giving me center stage. Oh boy.

Willow interlocked our fingers while I looked around at my new family hoping what I was about to say wouldn't change that, "Hi guys, I've assembled you all here to answer the questions I'm sure some of you having been asking yourselves about me. Yes, I'm Buffy Flynn-Summers, but that is only half of who I am. I'm also Buffy the Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness. My old hometown of Sunnydale didn't become a sinkhole because of an earthquake-like the news said. There was this entity calling itself The First trying to end the Slayer line by having Potential Slayers killed, but with the help of Willow, we were able to defeat it by harnessing the power of a long forgotten Slayer weapon which activated all the Potentials we had been training," It wasn't the full story, but we can hash out the details later as I looked at the shocked faces around the room.

"How were you able to harness this weapon's power?" leave it to Gil to ask the question that exposes Willow more.

"Magic," all eyes went to Sara with just her one word.

"Sara?" Mom asked as even I was intrigued with what she had said.

"Buffy isn't making this up. Back when I was in San Francisco, there were these two Inspectors, Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris. There were tons of rumors that they had quite a few supernatural-related cases, supposedly unsolved, but none their suspects ever committed another crime, and the stories going around were about these three sisters,"  
Sara explained as I noticed Willow had one of her famous smiles.

"The Charmed Ones," and now Willow had the floor, "Sorry, they are the big to-dos in the Wiccan community," Willow's comment garnered laughter as I started to feel a whole lot better.

"Hey Buffy, pick Warrick up with one hand," Of course, Greg wants to see feats of strength, so I motioned for Warrick to come over to appease Greg and surprise Warrick since he was giving me a doubtful look as I lifted him up smiling.

"Damn, she is definitely your daughter, Cat. She has your quiet strength thing down," he said giving me a one-armed hug after I put him down while Mom and Sara walked over with an older woman.

"Yes, she is," Mom said proudly giving me a hug, "Buffy, there is someone I want you to meet. This is grandmother, Lily."

"Hello Buffy, it's nice to finally meet you, and all my grandkids call me Nana," she said wrapping me up in a hug as I felt a couple tears roll down my face.

"Hello Nana," hugging her back finally feeling like I was truly home.

After everything settled down, Mom moved things out by the pool where the more detailed questions were asked, and not surprising, the fighting evil at fifteen wasn't taken well, especially by Mom. Giles came into a better light and didn't come off the creepy old man I'm sure some of them thought. It helped once I told them he was my mentor, friend,  
trainer, Watcher and dad all rolled into one. Hank was a big loser too when I told of his exploits.

When it was time to pick up Lindsay, Willow and I got a parade of hugs until it was down to just us, and she led us over to the couch before straddling my hips, "We have the house to ourselves all to ourselves now," Willow purred leaning down and starting to kiss me as the doorbell rang.

I was snickering as she pulled back, "You just had to say something, didn't you?" carrying Willow to the door before putting her down and opening the front door, "Dawn?"

---

While I drove to the school, I was processing everything that was said at the house, and the longer I thought about it, the prouder I got of Buffy. I mean there she is at fifteen years old battling vampires, demons, etc. and does it while keeping up the guise of a normal girl. I can totally understand her reluctance to tell us especially after hearing how Joyce reacted, but I can understand Joyce's reaction. I can't say I wouldn't have acted any different to finding out that my seventeen year old daughter had been hiding a whole other life from me.

"It's a lot to absorb," nodding at Sara's statement as she broke the silence.

"Yeah, it does put things into perspective, though, and Sam got off light. Buffy could have done some serious damage," Not to mention, I'm glad Gil was at PD when Brass brought Buffy in.

"Lindsay stays in the dark about her sister's true nature, right?" Sara's question brings up a good point.

"Definitely. Maybe when she is older, but for right now, Buffy is just her big sister, and we'll take Linds to the park, so her and Willow can have some one-on-one time," Sara kissed my knuckles as we climbed out of the car to wait.

As many times as I have seen Sara and Lindsay playing together in the park, it's light the first time, every time. It's like watching two kids playing, and it's even more fun to watch when Lindsay's friends are here. I'll have to tag along the next time Willow and Buffy bring Lindsay here. Something tells me Willow has her hands full.

I was going to pick up some food on the way home, but I wanted to see if the girls wanted something special for dinner, and I was glad I waited since there was a strange car in the driveway as I pulled in.

"Who's here Mommy?" Lindsay asked.

---

"I heard you were in the pokey, Buffy. What gives?" Thank you Giles, leave it to the Watcher to blow things out of proportion.

"I got arrested, Kennedy. That's all. Besides, Mom took care of it, and it's now a non-issue, and I came clean about who I am. Now get in here," wrapping Dawn up in a hug as she came in.

"Just so you know, the others are coming too. They'll be here either tonight or tomorrow," Dawn explained as I led them over to the couch.

"Good, I can kick Giles' ass for being such a drama queen. I get arrested, and he sends the whole crew in. We can hang out tonight, but tomorrow night, you guys are on your own. Lindsay drafted us into taking her trick or treating," At the time, I hadn't wanted to, but after today, I would love nothing more than a night of fun with Lindsay.

"You always were a sucker for little sisters, Buffy," reaching over to tickle Dawn, but she was right.

Dawn explained they were only staying for the weekend as I took them on a tour of the house, and even though I know Lindsay is going to do the introductions, I showed them both the pigs. Plus, I took care of the GigaPig, so Lindsay wouldn't have to do much since she would have new people to meet. As we came down the steps, I heard the front door close.

"Buffy, Willow, whose car is in the driveway?" Mom asked as the last of us came into the room.

I turned to Kennedy, "Get ready to brace Dawn," smiling as I faced Mom, "That would be Kennedy's, Mom. Giles apparently hit the panic button, so you'll get to meet the whole family in person sooner than expected," smiling wider as Lindsay came around Mom.

"Hi Buffy, Willow," then her eyes moved past Willow, "Dawn!" and she was off, and as instructed, Kennedy kept Dawn upright when Lindsay jumped into her arms, "You're my other big sister. Buffy talks about you all the time. She calls you her younger sister since you are taller."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Lindsay. This is my girlfriend, Kennedy. We came up for the weekend because I didn't want to wait another month before seeing Buffy," Dawn thankfully pre-answered the question I'm sure Linds would have asked.

"Hi Kennedy, I saw pictures of all of you. Oh, you have to meet the pigs," Lindsay said excitedly turning to face Mom, "Can I show them?"

"Yeah sweetie, go ahead, and is pizza good for everybody?" Mom's question got a round of yeses as the trio headed upstairs.

"Buffy, do they have a place to stay?" Sara's question had an easy answer considering who it involves, so I played a hunch.

"With those two, I would say no. Do you know any places Sam doesn't own?" wryly asking.

"It's your sister and girlfriend, and as long as they don't mind sleeping bags, they can stay here, but the rest of the family will need to find their own rooms. Come on, I'll let you pick the toppings," Mom said putting her arm around me as we headed into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner was a riot. Dawn told a couple Buffy stories that earned death glares, but Willow smoothed that over, and as much as Kennedy deals on Buffy, I can see the look of respect and idolatry in her eyes. Something tells me Buffy is the Yoda all these girls look up to when it comes to their calling, and I honestly don't think Buffy sees it. Well, I guess  
we'll find out when Faith arrives and see if she has that same look. When I looked around the table, I realized that I had always wanted a big family, so Buffy finding me gave me back the daughter I thought I would never see while also giving me countless other daughters.

"Did Grissom give you any information except to show up at the scene?" Sara asked as we climbed into the SUV.

"Nothing. Just that we needed to get there as soon as possible, and that it was probably going to be at least a double," there was something else he wasn't saying, but I stopped trying to figure Gil out years ago.

As we parked the Denali, I leaned over for our last kiss until shift was over. It was our way of keeping our personal lives out of the lab. We climbed out and walked to the back and grabbed our kits. We both nodded at the officer who lifted the crime tape for us as we entered the scene while headed over to where Brass, Warrick and Grissom were standing. When he saw us coming, Gil's face matched his words from earlier.

"Warrick, you got the car," starting to give out assignments now that we were all here, "Sara, you take the perimeter," Thank you, Gil. Now I get to hear another 'Damn that Grissom' rant.

"What? You just did a one-hour walk-through. The perimeter cannot be a priority," That's my girl, but given Grissom's look, her bitching is futile.

"I need you to work the outside. Catherine and I will be inside," Warrick and I both shared a smirk at the look of death that Sara was giving Gil.

"I'll go talk to the friend," I was keeping my distance from Gil right now, so I didn't get into any trouble. I can do that on my own.

After talking to the friend, we already had a potential suspect, so I headed inside to meet up with Grissom. I peeked into all the rooms until I found him in the bathroom. It used to be a beautiful one, but now, it is the scene of a violent death. I noticed the blood splatter on the glass and speculated as to what may have happened. I followed it down until reaching Debbie Marlin's posed body, and when I saw her face, my hand went straight to my mouth as I had to fight the urge to throw up. It isn't her. It isn't her. It isn't Sara. I kept saying that in my head while taking deep breaths trying to get back in control.

When we finally made it back to the lab to start processing the evidence, I yanked Sara into my office and pressed her against my door while kissing her passionately before resting my head against her chest, "Sorry about that baby, I just needed to feel you," I don't think she has seen Debbie's body, and I wasn't about to admit to almost losing it.  
I just needed to push through it and finish the case.

I felt her kiss the top of my head while stroking her hands along my back, "I'm never going to complain about getting kisses. Is there something bothering you?" And for once, I was glad Gil paged us, so I wouldn't have to answer.

After being briefed, I decided to head home to freshen up and check on the girls, not to mention try and clear my head. Yes, I have seen Sara walking around, but it's still the fact that Debbie Marlin could be Sara's twin. All I have to do is work through, so we can clear this case.

When the first shift ended, I paged Sara to meet me at the car, so we could clean up and come back refreshed. I knew that she has seen the body, but she hasn't asked, and I haven't been forthcoming. Knowing Sara, she is probably trying to figure out what she can do to help me which is one of the reasons I love her so much. The drive home was quick and quiet, and I ran quickly upstairs after coming in, so the girls wouldn't see me like this.

Mom and Sara were still at work when Lindsay came in and woke us up. The first time this happened, Mom was nervous, but thanks to Willow pretty much raising herself, she handled things in stride, so today, Linds and I went over her spelling words while Willow cooked breakfast. I wasn't planning on bothering Dawn and Kennedy for two reasons. One, I'm not risking seeing any sisterly nudity, and two, Dawn told Mom a couple stories last night. Besides, Kennedy's nose will alert them before too long.

After going over the words she missed a couple more times, we settled in for some cartoon watching, and now that my life wasn't all about, I've come to understand Faith's need to watch them. They just let you enjoy yourself, especially when you have your little sister in your lap. Lindsay's laughter is so infectious that you can't help but laugh along with her.

We were enjoying an episode of the Power Puff Girls when I felt myself being stared at. I looked up to find Dawn smiling at me, so I patted the seat beside me. She came over, and I put my arm around her as we went back to watching TV. Shortly after that, I heard Kennedy snickering, but when Dawn pointed to the kitchen, I was beaming. Who knew my sister controlled the once spoiled Slayer.

"Breakfast is ready, girls," Will announced from the doorway as Lindsay climbed into Dawn's lap and wrapped her arms around Dawn's neck.

"Smells great, Willow, and it seems Air Dawn is the airline getting used this morning," smiling as I made sure Dawn was steady with a ten year old in her arms.

Linds may be used to Mom not always being home, but it still bothers me, "Sara will bring Mom home, Buffy," she said breaking me out of my freak out.

"Thanks, Linds," giving her a big smile as I started eating like the rest of the table while also sending a plea to the PtB to bring them home safe.

The breakfast conversation consisted of Lindsay explaining to Will and me about the game plan for trick or treating tonight. Dawn and Kennedy were in their own conversation while Willow and I listened to Lindsay tell us best places to hit and the ones to avoid. I guess there are toothbrush people everywhere. Although, it would help you rotate your toothbrush. I say that now, but back then I was cursing the people who gave them to me.

I volunteered Kennedy and I for the dishes while Dawn and Willow took Lindsay to school. I got my hug and kiss before she headed out the door, and Dawn also narrowed her eyes at me as Will had to drag her out. You threaten a girl once, and all of a sudden people think the worst, so I gave her a polite smile as the door closed. I stayed for two reasons. One was the rest of the Scoobies possibly showing, and the other being  
Mom and Sara.

"Dawn knows what you are feeling, Buffy. I'm sure Joyce did too when you went out on patrol," I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I thought about what Kennedy just said, but before the sadness took over, I felt a warmth in my heart as I turned towards my fellow Slayer.

"When the hell did you get so smart?" putting my arm around her.

"I've always been rather smart, like you, but I used the training as an excuse to play the smartass. Dawn broke me of that habit real quick, like I'm sure Willow did to you," she retorted bumping my hip as we got started getting cleaned up.

Once the last dish was toweled off, I snapped Kennedy in the ass with it, "Go get your suit on, it's exercise time," I might as well have somebody to train with while we await the houseguests.

I had to admit I was surprised to see that Kennedy's bikini had two pieces. Although, I'm sure it was just bottoms until Dawn nipped that in the bud. After the first couple reps, Kennedy brought up that we could change styles with every set. Of course, she had to teach me a couple, but that was okay, and it felt like I was in the Olympics as I swam.

We were both brought out of our workouts by a couple of big splashes, so Kennedy and I headed over to our respective girlfriends after they resurfaced. I wrapped my arms around Willow's neck and started to kiss her deeply, and it might have been a long one except for the shutting of the front door. I looked just in time to Mom run upstairs, and Sara  
following behind her.

I was out of the pool like a shot and dried off thoroughly but quickly as I ran inside and stopped Sara before she headed upstairs, "Is Mom okay?" This was new for me seeing Mom spooked.

"I don't know. The case we are working on involves the violent death of a nurse that bears a striking resemblance to me, and I think that it is bothering her more than she is letting on," While I listened to Sara explain, I flashbacked to when Vamp Willow showed up, and how hard it hit me.

I lifted up and kissed Sara's cheek, "Use our bathroom if you are going to shower, I think I can help Mom," I hope.

I took the stairs three at a time and had the towel wrapped around me, and when I came through the door, I saw the face that I have used plenty of times, "Buffy?"

I pulled the chair to the bed and took Mom's hands in mine as I went through in my head what I was going to say to her, "Sara told me about your case, and I've been there. Without going too in depth, there was an incident my senior year that almost broke me. Needless to say, we had all been taking Willow for granted, and she had had enough, so she stormed off. Xander and I didn't see her until later that night, but it wasn't her. It was her as a vampire," I held up my hand to stop Mom, "We headed to the library to tell Giles where afterwards, Willow came in, and Xander attacked her with a cross. Once we figured out that there were two Willows, we took care of it. What I'm trying to say is that you still have Sara, but someone did kill that woman, and you need to find out who, so her family and friends can grieve," I kept watching her while I told my story and knew that she was going to be okay.

"Thank you, Buffy. My heart knew all that, but my head was having a hard time processing it," she stood us up and gave me a hug before pulling back, "Two Willows?"

I threw my head back laughing, "I'll explain later, when we've been drinking," that got her laughing as Sara joined us in the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers in chapter 1 – AN: spoilers for Suckers (some actual dialogue)

I hated leaving the girls since they looked like they were having a good time. I wanted to be, too, but we had to clear this case - and probably another before even thinking about going home. Sara and I headed back toward the lab, but Gil paged us and had us go over to PD. They must have gotten a suspect while we were cleaning up. Good, the faster we got it over with, the faster I can put it behind me.

When we got there, Grissom and Brass were talking to an older gentleman in one of the interrogation rooms, so Sara and I decided to observe. We found out quickly that his name was Vincent Lurie and that we didn't have a lot of evidence against him. It was a murder case, though, so we could just continue to build our case until we did. We were about to head out when Gil started talking to the guy about missing out and then getting a second chance, and that he couldn't do it. I squeezed Sara's hand knowing that he meant her. Lucky for us, where he didn't - I did, and it was the best decision of my life.

We left and went back to the lab, waiting for Grissom to finish the interview. The guys and I were sitting at the break room table sipping our coffees when he finally walked in, and he had slips in his hands. "These are the last two cases. Once these are cleared, we're all off for a couple days, supposedly. I'm going to take Nick and Sara with me, and Catherine, you have a 419 in a vacant house with Warrick."

I let Warrick drive to the scene since I was still a little distracted. When we pulled up, we found a female officer waiting for us. She filled us in on the place's checkered past (two suicides a few years back and now this). She commented that the house might be cursed, and she felt strongly about that since she lifted up the crime scene tape for us while staying outside. We headed inside and found David in one of the bedrooms, kneeling next to the body.

"Uh… oh, hey, David." I didn't want to scare him since he didn't seem to notice us come in.

"Yeah!" I was too late, since he jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh, hey. Uh, jugular's been punctured." I shared a look with Warrick before leaning in for a closer look. "Two marks." David pointed to them. "Possibly, bite marks."

Buffy told us about vampires - and that Vegas isn't a big hangout for them. "Bite marks?" I asked as I knelt down for an even closer look.

"Punctures are thirty-two millimeters apart. That's the average distance between the eyeteeth in an adult's male's mouth." Now, I was glad that David didn't know the actual truth.

"Right, but those punctures are consistent with human teeth." Okay, I know I'm just following David into this, but I'm going to have Buffy and Willow make sure this isn't and actual vampire attack.

"Yeah, well, what about fangs?" Poor David. First the raccoon and now this.

"Fangs? Come on," Warrick added, trying to interject some clarity until David opened the woman's mouth to show off her pierced tongue and… fangs. Oh boy.

"Wounds are deep. She bled out." I hated to say it, but it was starting to sound like how Buffy described it when she came clean about what she is.

"Then where's all the blood?" Warrick's question definitely wasn't a bad one.

"Lividity tells me she wasn't postmortem, so I don't know." I'm sure David had a few theories but was going to keep them to himself since Warrick and I haven't been very giving with the vampire support.

"I'm going to look around." I gave Warrick a nod; maybe he'll find some evidence (or blood) someplace else.

"David, I don't know a whole lot about vampires, but if she were bitten, there's spit. And if there's spit, there's DNA so swab the neck," Okay, I know more about them than most people, but not everybody has a daughter who kills them.

"Catherine, take a look at this," I heard Warrick say from the hallway. I found him outside another room before heading inside with him. "Please tell me that's not blood."

I went over and took a swab before testing it for blood. "Negative. It's probably just house paint."

"Well, we know one thing for sure. This place wasn't vacant." No, it wasn't, and I was going to make sure we were going to have an actual suspect – or suspects - to charge.

"Warrick, I don't want to play into David's hunches, but would you have a problem if I had Buffy and Willow come to the lab and make sure this isn't what it looks like?" My question got his famous smile to start.

"Well, they haven't had the full tour of the place. I'm sure Doc Robbins won't mind seeing them again." Warrick is a genius.

My first call was to Gil, giving the particulars on the case and my idea to make sure David's suspicions were wrong. He gave me the green light and I called Al next, followed by Judy to have their visitors' passes ready.

Warrick and I made our way through the rest of the house to make sure we missed nothing else. Once we were packed up, I called the house, and whoever answered was somebody new. "Can I talk to Buffy, please?" I guessed the Cleveland crew had arrived.

Shortly after Mom and Sara left, Will and Dawn came back from dropping off Lindsey, so I had us split up for showers. And after the various threats of badness if they sexed up our shower, we all got cleaned up. I guess I should have warned Willow, too. Her hands were a little more roam-y when she was cleaning me up. I was honestly shocked when we came downstairs to find the other two already done.

"Buffy, since you and Willow are taking Lindsey trick or treating, what do you think about Kennedy and I staying here to pass out candy while letting Mom and Sara go out for a private dinner?" I tilted my head and stared intently at my sister and her girlfriend.

I didn't see any hints of them being up to something, so I smiled. "That's a good idea, Dawn, and I'm sure they will love it, too. I'll even let you ask them."

"Thanks, Buffy. And since we all have evening plans, Kenn and I are going to do some shopping," my sister said before she and Kennedy headed out the door leaving Willow and I by ourselves.

Willow had an idea on how to spend our time. Her hands cupped my breasts from behind and she whispered, "One empty house means we can do whatever we want." I could only moan as Willow rolled my nipples with her fingers.

"B-bedroom." I was not getting busted my mom – again.

Willow yanked me into our bedroom and slammed me into the back of the door, kissing me hungrily. We've had a few make out sessions here and there, but this one was more physical. Not to be left out, I made quick work of the button on Will's jeans while she mauled my breasts. I found out quickly that I may not have much there, but they were very responsive. Will pulled back, smiling and panting, as I lifted up my arms to help her take off my shirt. Just as she was about to clamp her mouth over one of my breasts, there was a knock at the front door.

"Somebody is going to die," I said, growling as Willow handed me my shirt so I could put it back on. I stomped down the hall and whipped open the door to find a smiling Faith.

"What's the deal, B? You're supposed to be in the big house." I watched her eyes drop to my very hard nipples. "And I see we've interrupted." I really hated those dimples.

"Family misunderstanding. My grandfather is an ass, but Mom and Grandma took care of it for me. Where is our British drama queen?" I smirked as I opened the door further to let my friends in, knowing he was out there.

"Buffy, Mr. Giles was just looking out for you, so be nice," Tara chimed in as she followed in behind Faith.

I gave Tara a polite smile. "Tara, I can't be completely nice to him. He wouldn't know how to handle that." I gave her a hug as Giles shut the door. "Mom says if you're all staying, you have to get rooms."

"We already took care of that, Buffy. That's why we were delayed. We may be just visiting, but I wasn't going to impose on your mother," Giles said as I walked over and gave him a hug. I may pick on him, but that's what you do with family. "How are you, Buffy?"

"I'm good, Giles. I think I'm starting to get the whole hang of this normal girl gig." Giles hugged me back as the phone rang. "Anya, can you get that since you are closer?" I looked back to make sure she was actually going to get it.

"Silly girl, you will never be normal," he said kissing my forehead as I overheard Anya tell whomever 'just a second'.

I turned around to find her holding the phone out towards me. I didn't ask who it was since all of my friends were here. I figured it was Mom or Sara, and when I said hello, I found out it was. She wanted Willow and me to come to the lab and help with the case under the guise of taking a tour. When she told me why, I shouldn't have been surprised since there have been vampire wannabes for centuries, as Anya tells it. We said our goodbyes as I hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong, Buffster? Do we need to assemble the Scoobies?" I had to laugh at Xander's questions.

"Yes and no. Will and I are heading to the lab to put Mom's worries to rest. Apparently, there are vampire wannabes in Vegas, and she wants me to make sure." I was about to grab my shoes, but I stopped and turned around. "Faith, I have a ten year old sister, so you are to be on your best behavior." I solidified my statement by pointing at my dimpled friend.

"You have my word, Buffy," Tara said with a wink, so I knew things were going to be okay.

I had Warrick stay with the evidence while I waited for the girls. I figured he and Nick could compare cases while they both waited. I decided to hang out in the break room, drinking a cup of coffee. I found Grissom's mostly done crossword and looked it over before taking a look at the rest of the paper. I was making my way through the comics when I realized I was being watched, so I looked up to see Sara smiling at me.

"There is no way you can beat the weirdness of my case." Normally, Sara would possibly be right by making that statement, but not today.

"Unless you have possible vampires, I can." I don't know if I've ever seen Sara speechless. "I don't believe it is, but Buffy and Willow are coming in to make sure. When I told Buffy about the case, she didn't seem shocked. I'm guessing this stuff is more than typical."

"Not really. There _was_ club in Sunnydale my sophomore year, and I'm told it's quite prevalent." Buffy said startling Sara and I. "So where does this tour start?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We'll start in the morgue." Might as well get the official part done first. "Then I'll show you around. Oh, I almost forgot. Who answered the phone earlier?"

"Anya. The rest of the gang is here, and they have rooms. You only have the four you started with," Buffy explained with a smile. Looks like there will be a family dinner sometime soon.

I pointed out the different labs on the way to the elevator. I could introduce them to the techies later. Well, I might have them avoid Hodges since he is weird, and I wouldn't want to expose them to anymore than they already have. I glanced back as we got closer, and the fact that neither one seemed put off by the morgue distressed me a little. I pushed open the metal doors and was glad that Al wasn't playing the air guitar on his crutch.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said in his always pleasant voice. "David said you found evidence of vampires in North Las Vegas."

"Not if _she's_ involved there isn't," Buffy said, walking over to the body. Something seemed to surprise even her, though. "Okay, this is a new kind of weird. I've met people who wanted to have a vampire turn them so they can become one, but the teeth and actual biting?" I had to laugh at how Buffy reacted. It was Lindsey's yuck-face down to a tee.

"Well, that is gratifying in one sense, but that means we have an actual murderer on our hands. Thanks, Al." I gave him a wave as I escorted the girls out before starting to show them around.

Even though I had a pressing case, I didn't skimp on the tour because I knew Warrick was capable of handling things until I got back. He could catch me up. I tried to avoid Hodges, but he surprised us. Although, Willow scared him (and me a little, too) when she told him that they had an appointment to pick up Buffy's new paddle. Thank God she told me later that she was only joking. I walked them out and gave them both a hug before heading back inside to try and put my case to bed.

Since it was close to lunch time and we had a houseful of people, Willow and I hit the pizza place and made their day. After forty-five more minutes and thirty pies later, we drove home. I was suddenly glad that I got a few extras since Dawn and Kennedy were back. Before we got out of the car, Dawn ran out and stuck her head in Willow's window.

"Faith and Tara are eloping in one of the chapels. I tried scrying to get a better guess where, but I only know around the area since there were four or five in the same place. I hope Tara is at least telling her that she isn't getting married by Elvis or at the alien chapel." Dawn's announcement sent my head spinning, but I recruited her to help with the pizzas.

After we dropped off the food, I grabbed Kennedy, too, so we could have two Slayers help with the Faith tracking. Plus, I still wanted there to be pizza when we got back. We climbed into the car as I turned to Dawn.

"So where should we start?" I knew my way around Vegas a little, but not all that well.

"Head for Las Vegas Boulevard, that's where a lot of the chapels are. Once we get close enough, I can pinpoint her better," Dawn said as Willow backed out of the driveway.

I wasn't sure at first about Dawn learning magic, but Tara told me she was a natural. She figured it was because of her mystical background. Once I got the Tara stamp of approval, I was a little less nervous about it. As we got closer, I thought about my wedding. I knew Willow and I weren't that close to getting married, but we weren't that far away either. I would have to figure out how to surprise her. My internal thoughts had me distracted, so when Dawn yelled, I jumped.

"There! At Vegas Wedding Chapel on South Third Street," Dawn announced as I punched in the new direction in the GPS.

After finding a parking spot, we climbed out of the car and headed for the entrance. We all knew the element of surprise wasn't there since Faith would be able to feel Kennedy and me nearby. Willow opened the door, and as we filed in, I noticed that Faith and Tara were already doing their vows. I grabbed Willow's hand and ran up the aisle until we were standing behind our friends. When the preacher asked for objections, Faith peered back but only found me smiling before the preacher pronounced them married.

"Faith, you do know this means you are getting an obnoxious reception now, and I think I'll let Xander do the toast to the happy couple." My threat earned me a punch from her.

"As long as there is a big ass cake, I don't care if you let Brat do it," Faith said, smiling as she scooped Tara up.

I made Dawn and Kennedy ride with the newly married couple so they would end up back at the house. Plus, I wanted to get some things ready for a fast party - the first thing being Faith's big ass cake. The presents could just get sent to Cleveland and be waiting for them after they got back from their honeymoon. I called Giles to have the house set up while Will and I grabbed some party necessities. I didn't worry about food since we had the pizza, but we did stop and get some Chinese along with loads of burgers. Faith was going to love it. After getting the last of the supplies, we drove home. I was happy not to see Tara's car so we could get the place set up.

We were pretty much finished as Dawn and Kennedy escorted the newly married couple out into the patio. I presented the cake with a smile. "This big ass enough for you, Faith?"

"As long as it is chocolate, yes, it is, B," Faith said smiling as I nodded. Like I was stupid enough to get any other flavor.

We were all dancing and enjoying ourselves with the music was cranked. Well, Giles wasn't dancing, but then again, he didn't have a honey. He did have his single malt scotch, so I didn't worry about him. Too bad he wasn't sticking around, though; I think Jacqui could teach him a thing or two. Faith put in one of her favorite CDs, and I was pretty much using Willow as a humping pole. At least…I was until the music got abruptly shut off. There was a loud 'Hey!' as we turned toward the quiet stereo.

"Care to explain, Buffy?" Mom asked as Sara stood behind her, smirking.

"Faith and Tara tried to get married without getting caught. When Willow, Dawn, Kennedy and I busted them, we got a quick reception put together." I pointed out the marrieds before working through the others. "That is Giles, Xander, and his wife, Anya."

Sara took the cord from Mom and plugged it back in before going over and sitting near Giles. Faith resumed dancing, and the rest of us followed. I knew the day wasn't even close to being over since Willow and I were taking Lindsey out trick or treating later. Plus, Mom and Sara could meet the rest of the family while we were gone. I didn't know what the rest of my life held, but seeing my family together, I knew I was going to be okay.


End file.
